ANJ: Hidden Hearts of the Hidden Leaf
by ZenosParadox
Summary: Future Fic set in Konoha. Ch 1 Bulldog & Whippet Ch 2 Men & Pigs in love Ch 3 Hot times for Raido & Hana; frustration for Genma Ch 4 Hearts revealed
1. Bulldog and Whippet

Summary: Genma experiences a growing paranoia regarding Shizune--and a love sick pig. Meanwhile, Raido becomes enthralled by a long-legged runner, Hana Inuzuka. NOT A SUNA STORY.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is just a way of relieving stress and sharing a laugh, I hope.

**HIDDEN HEARTS OF THE HIDDEN LEAF  
Bulldog and Whippet**

When wars end and men and women are reunited in a country that lives in relative peace, the birthrate goes up. After the Akatsuki War, Konohagakure was no different. This is a story about the emergence of the hidden hearts in the Hidden Leaf Village.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Konohagakure_

"So where are we taking this carcass?" The senbon in Genma Shiranui's mouth bobbed as he spoke while he carried one end of the litter that held the body of a large black dog.

"You volunteered us for this D-ranked recovery mission and you don't even remember the details?" asked his scar-faced partner. Raido Namiashi's deep voice always made him sound serious.

Ahead of him, Genma shrugged innocently. "It beats doing paperwork. Besides, fresh air is good for you; you've been a grump for too long."

"And you've become more of a pest than usual," reminded Raido. "Iruka said to get it to the morgue. Shizune is supposed to meet us at the entrance to let us through."

"Man, that'll be a drag. She's constantly fussing," Genma complained. "Want to make a bet the first thing she does is slap my forehead to check for fever before she grabs my wrist to check my pulse?"

"She's a medic nin. Besides, we really scared her after our last fight against the Akatsuki. She had to start your heart beating--again," replied Raido reasonably.

"Yeah, then why don't you get Shizune's attention, huh? You were practically bleeding out." Genma was silent for a moment as if considering whether to speak. Finally, he said, "If she were one of the girls at the bar, I'd say Shizune got off on groping me."

"You forget one thing. Unlike the usual babes in your harem, Shizune has useful talents. I mean, Lani the Laundry Artist? Or Mariko the Mushroom Crusader? And Nia the Nature Freak."

"Hey, Nia has talent. She gave me a cologne she makes from natural extracts," explained Genma reasonably.

"Look, Shizune has a brain, plus she's the Hokage's assistant, so don't expect her to fall swooning at your feet." Raido held back a smile. Genma was getting way too cocky about his appeal to women. "Besides, maybe it's the pig who likes you. Tonton is a female and she is an unusual pig."

The idea was so odd that Genma stopped his forward motion suddenly and Raido, who was momentarily distracted by a runner in the distance, soon slammed the litter into his partner's backside.

"Be careful," castigated Raido, although his neck was still craned to get a last glimpse of the long-legged runner disappearing in the cliffs above the village.

"I'm not the one who's distracted here," said Genma with smirk. "Caught sight of your gazelle, did you? You know, you should really chase her down one day and find out who she is."

"You're the one who chases women, Genma." Raido bumped his partner again to get him to move.

"I don't need to chase women; they always find me. Nia said it was my animal magnetism," defended Genma.

"Yeah, maybe that's what the Hokage's pig likes about you, too," inserted Raido just to reinforce the silly idea.

The comment caused Genma to stop again, but he shrugged. "Your long-legged goddess is a real woman, Raido, with a name and everything. Aren't you curious?"

"Some things are best left as fantasies."

Genma grinned and turned to glance over his shoulder at his friend.

"What? No, you didn't?" began Raido. "You found out her name?"

Genma turned again and merely toggled his senbon suggestively.

"Don't tell me you've already--" Raido was surprised at his anger. "You are a cold-hearted, double-dealing, son of a bitch."

"Raido, you hurt me deeply," said Genma in a teasing voice, but when he looked at his friend he realized Raido was really pissed off. "Hey, it's not like that. I wouldn't make a move on your girl. I just found out her name for you, that's all."

"She's not my girl, you idiot. I just don't want her added to your harem."

"Listen, bud, one thing I can recognize is the bark of a jealous bulldog and you are practically growling," said Genma. "Which actually suits the situation because your gazelle is more aptly described as a whippet."

"A whippet?" Raido hushed his tone as they entered the back entrance of the Konoha hospital. "What the hell are you talking about, Genma?"

"What is a whippet?" sighed Genma as if he were dealing as patiently as he could with a dimwitted child. And where it came to women, Raido was certainly in that league.

"How should I know?" Silence. Raido looked at the carcass on the litter and finally said, "It's a dog, isn't it? One of those lean racing dogs. I still don't see what--Oh hell. Inuzuka? My long-legged goddess is an Inuzuka?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice the three dogs that always run ahead of her," said Genma with a sad shake of his head. "They're known as the Haimaru Sankyodai, the grey triplets, by the way."

"Her legs caught my attention, all right?" groused Raido. It wasn't like him to be so blind, but those legs were just too tantalizing! He reluctantly directed, "Spill it. The name."

"Hana. Hana Inuzuka, daughter of the Grand Ole Bitch herself, and I say that with the utmost respect, Tsume Inuzuka," assured Genma.

"It figures she'd be out of my league. Tsume is rolling in the money, what with all the bounties she collects, she's as well off as the Hyuugas."

"Hey, being rich doesn't put the Whippet out of your league. The Inuzukas aren't like that," assured Genma. "I mean, look at Tsume."

"Right, I'm sure she wants her daughter dating the disfigured, middle son of an obscure, impoverished family," scoffed Raido.

"You have your own merits; you wield the Raven Sword!" replied Genma, wishing said sword were present so he could knock some sense into Raido. "Don't make yourself sound like such a chump."

"My only notable achievement is being the bodyguard of the Third Hokage--who was killed on my watch, no less. That's sure to be impressive."

Genma stopped and deliberately shoved the litter back to hit his friend. "Quit making excuses to avoid women you're interested in. I've seen retired, disabled ninja get more action than you do."

"Which proves my point," grumbled Raido, although he had to admit that Genma had struck a cord. "Besides, you don't go up to a girl and announce you're interested in her because you think she has great legs!"

"Well, _you_ may not," replied Genma with a shrug. "You'd be surprised at how many kunoichi like to know they're appreciated for their fine bodies rather than their mission stats. Nothing turns me on more than a woman who appreciates my six pack."

"That's because you're narcissistic, which I am not," explained Raido. "Now change the subject. I see Shizune ahead and--" He now murmured to himself, "I have no luck. I am a luckless soul."

Genma grinned, but didn't turn back to look at Raido this time. Standing by Shizune--and Tonton-- at the door of the morgue was the GOB herself, Tsume Inuzuka and her canine companion, Kuromaru. The only thing worse Raido could imagine would be if his divine Hana made an appearance.

The men nodded a quick greeting and followed the ladies to put the litter on the slab in the morgue. Genma, however, almost stumbled when he found Tonton trying to walk as close to him as possible. He tried to push Raido's comments about the pig away as just taunts, but still, looked down at the creature apprehensively.

"Hey, fellas, thanks for bringing the body in," said Tsume. Her voice was strong, but strained as she moved forward to inspect the dog on the litter. "Stupid bitch. I didn't expect her to run off like that. Should have listened to my daughter. She said it wasn't just being in heat, but I didn't want to admit it."

Raido normally relied on Genma to make the chitchat, but his partner was busy dodging Shizune's hand aiming for his forehead while simultaneously snatching his wrist from her other hand. Genma's agility was further challenged because he had to tap dance around the pig who was determined to stay at his feet.

"I'm sorry for the loss to your family, Madame Tsume," said Raido politely.

"Thanks," replied Tsume as she pet the fur.

The GOB looked at the scar-faced jonin closely now. Her sensitive hearing had actually caught the conversation between the jonin about her daughter as Tsume had made her way to the morgue. The man appeared to be the serious sort and exuded a clean, masculine scent.

She was pleased it wasn't Genma who was interested. That jonin was worth swooning over, but he had a reputation with the ladies and, frankly, carried an odd musky scent.

"Raido, isn't it? You were the bodyguard for the Third and carry the Raven Sword," observed Tsume.

"Raido Namiashi, ma'am, and my partner is Genma Shiranui." Raido then offered a bow and said, "If you have no further need of us?"

"How did you bring her up from the bottom of that hole she fell in?" asked Tsume. "That was pretty narrow and unstable."

"It was Raido, ma'am," said Genma as he quickly darted behind his friend to use him as a shield against Shizune and, he was now convinced, a wanton pig. "He jumped in, tossed up a rope, and carried her with him. I just tugged."

"I appreciate the effort," said Tsume as a speculative gleam entered her eyes. Must love dogs was one of her mottoes where it came to folks interested in her clan.

In the meantime, Raido decided to get payback on his partner by saying, "Genma would have done the same, but he's been feeling a little under the weather today."

"I knew you should let me examine you," declared Shizune with poignant affirmation from Tonton. "You march yourself upstairs right now, Mister, or I'm getting the Hokage."

Genma knew better than to argue with Shizune when she used that tone of voice and instead shot a scathing glance at Raido. He leaned over to mutter to his friend, "If that pig molests me, I'm hunting you down."

The jonin walked away with the senbon in his mouth moving in agitation and a rather happy looking pig walking clickety-clack by his side.

Shizune turned to Tsume. "I better see to Genma personally. You know how stubborn men can be."

Tsume wavied her on and said to Raido. "My daughter Hana is just as bad about her check-ups, even though she's a vet. I don't suppose you know her?"

Raido was hoping he wasn't blushing; it really set off the scar on his face when he did. "No, I can't say I've had the pleasure of meeting Hana."

"Well, you will any minute now. Told her to meet me here and not to bother changing after her run. It's not like she'd be stinking up the morgue."

Raido felt the blood drain from his face. It was one thing to worship the long-legged goddess from afar, but to actually meet the girl? But he had little time to ponder his misfortune when he heard the door to the morgue open and saw three dogs and one goddess enter.

"Mom, did they recover--" Hana Inuzuka stopped talking when the tall jonin standing by the slab turned abruptly away from her as if to inspect the back wall. "--Kuma?"

"Yes, Raido Namiashi here and his partner got her out of that hell hole she fell into," explained Tsume with a nod of her head in the direction of the other jonin.

A quick word to Kuromaru and the dog nudged against Raido's knee to bring him around to face her daughter. "Raido, this is my daughter, Hana."

"Good morning." Raido turned, but kept his eyes down--which was a mistake or a blessing--as he extended his greeting. The legs he had worshiped from afar were now in his direct view. Damn, they were fine legs! But he shouldn't be having lustful thoughts about a girl while her mother was in the room.

Or when her dogs were watching him as if he were their next meal, especially the one at the center. On impulse, Raido dropped to one knee and kept his gaze directly on that grey dog. He held out his fist and said, "You're the first watch, are you?"

The grey dog wagged his tail suddenly and licked Raido's fist as Hana explained, "Actually, his name is Shoukou. That's Nikou on the left and Sankou on the right of him."

He looked up at his goddess. Her voice was calming, not harsh like her mother's. She wore a tank top that revealed slender, nicely toned arms and a perky torso. As he rose to stand again, his eyes were delighted in his first close-up of Hana Inuzuka. Even the red fang tattoos made her facial features exotic. She was--beautiful!

Suddenly Raido's tongue went dry and he could only nod to acknowledge the introduction to her companions as he grunted, "Hmm."

Hana had found his deep voice pleasing and was disappointed that he didn't speak further. Her nostrils flared and she found his scent oddly arousing. She was used to being dismissed by men as little more than one of her dogs. Raido threw her off guard, though.

His eyes were so intense, it was hard to think, but Hana managed to say, "Uh, thank you for recovering the body."

"Wuh kuh." For the life of him, Raido couldn't get his tongue to move. "Uhl guh." Raido cleared his throat. "Now."

Raido's long stride took him out the door, but as soon as he was down the hall from the morgue, he stopped and banged the back of his head against the wall. "Baka, baka, baka!"

He took a deep breath, but it only brought Hana's lingering scent to mind. Even after a workout she smelled--womanly. Raido released a sigh. It was hopeless; he was certain he'd made a complete ass of himself. He decided to be productive and go rescue Genma from his porcine paramour.

- - - - - - -

In the morgue, Hana stared at the door after Raido. Her nose twitched. "I didn't think I stunk that badly."

"Girl, you left him speechless," observed Tsume with a grin.

Hana blushed. "I did not. Men don't see me like that--which is fine by me. I have enough work without needing to complicate my life."

"He was a cutie, though, being so shy and all, highly trainable." Tsume chuckled, "He reminds me of a bulldog my grandmother had as a companion."

"Interested, Mom?" asked Hana as she began inspecting the dog and removing a blood sample. That would dash her fantasies of the jonin quickly.

But Tsume laughed at the suggestion. "I was suckling a baby at my breast before the man knew what his equipment was for. No, years don't tell someone's real age; he's much more in your league in that regard. I bet those scars have prevented him from having an active love life. Besides, I'm quite satisfied with my current relationship."

The vet pulled back on the mouth to inspect the teeth and gums of the dead dog. "Are you sure you're not just doing the Aburame to spite Kiba and Shino? They're constantly arguing, but I think they'd finally agree on not wanting to be each other's stepbrother."

"Believe me, Hana, some men are worth keeping secret," assured Tsume. Only Hana knew about her recent hookup. "Shibi and I are set in our ways, have our clan obligations, good, talented kids. We're clear in what we need from each other and that doesn't include a spouse. Does it really bother you, though?"

Hana smiled at her mother. "I think the Grand Ole Bitch deserves every bit of happiness that comes her way. And don't worry, I won't say anything to Kiba until you think he's ready."

"That will be another decade," replied Tsume.

"So, I won the bet, Mom. It looks like canine encephalitis from the signs," announced Hana as she tested the blood on a symbol-strewn paper.

"Yeah, you did," agreed Tsume quickly. "I'll let the cottage air out for a few days, but you can move into it by the end of the week. And I'll get a couple of strong guys to help out."

"Kiba will be glad to help," said Hana immediately. She assumed her mother would just call on some of the men from the clan.

"I have a special training session planned for Kiba," said Tsume quickly. "I'll take care of the helping hands, so don't you fret."

- - - - - - -

_Konoha Hospital  
Examination Room_

"Look, I'm not sick, okay? Raido was just pulling a prank on me," insisted Genma as he finally sat on the examination table.

"Your pulse is racing," replied Shizune coolly as she held his wrist.

Oink.

Shizune looked down at Tonton and shrugged before picking up the pig. "All right, Tonton, but don't fall down."

"What are you doing?" asked Genma urgently when Shizune placed the pig to sit beside him.

"Tonton wanted up," replied Shizune reasonably. She pulled the senbon out of his mouth and said, "Now, open your mouth and say ah."

Genma just wanted it over with, so he complied, "Ah--AUGH!"

Shizune pulled back the tongue depressor and asked with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"The pig is nuzzling me under my vest," declared Genma as he slid away from the lecherous sow.

"You're afraid of a pig?" asked Shizune incredulously.

"I am not afraid, I just don't want to get porked."

A rather sad and despondent oink was emitted.

"Oh, look, you've hurt Tonton's feelings," said Shizune as she lifted the pig from the table and to her cheek. "Don't worry, Tonton, Genma didn't mean it."

"What do mea--AUGH!"

Just as Tonton's snout connected with Genma's lips, his partner came to his rescue. But Raido merely said, "Finally, you've found your match, Genma."

"Raido, you swine--"

"I'm not the one trading kisses with Tonton," said Raido deftly. "I apologize if Genma's been acting less than a gentleman. I'll get him out of your hair."

And with that, the taller man yanked the shorter one by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the examination room before Shizune realized she'd lost a patient.

Oink?

"You're right, Tonton, I'm never sure about those two, either."

- - - - - - -

_Swish. Spit._

"So, what did you and Tsume talk about after Shizune dragged me away?" asked Genma as he brushed his teeth at the jonin lounge. Out of long habit, Raido had no trouble with the translation. "Did you find out anything about her daughter?"

"Met her," mumbled Raido.

_Swish. Spit_. "Say again? Did I hear that right? You met her?"

"Mmmf."

"And?"

"Uuh."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Quit mumbling! Tonton makes more sense than you do and she only says oink," declared Genma as he put away the toothbrush in his locker.

Raido took a deep breath and finally satisfied his friend's curiosity. "I met Hana, all right? And made a damn fool of myself."

"How?"

"I couldn't talk!" confessed Raido. "I bet she thinks I have no tongue, all I could do was grunt in her presence. Probably thinks I'm an imbecile."

"Come on, it's normal for some guys to get flustered around a pretty girl. Not me, of course, but it happens."

"It happened badly," sighed Raido.

"Well then you'll just have to prove to her you do have a tongue next time you see her," said Genma as he flashed his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are sick," replied Raido.

"I am right. Listen to my advice for once. A girl won't care if you're shy if you know how to kiss her and where to kiss her."

"Thank you, Genma. Now I have more impure thoughts about Hana that I shouldn't be thinking in the first place."

"Good, focus on that and follow through, my man."

- - - - - -

That night Genma woke up in a sweat and was relieved to find that he was alone in his bed. He rose to take a shower as he tried to remember his dream. Right, he was being suffocated by a covey of women only to be saved by a flying pig who took him to--who was she? The presence felt familiar, but the woman was only a shadow. He sighed. What if that elusive woman only existed in his dreams? Maybe he needed an indefinite break from his Harem? Yes, that's what he'd do.

In the flat next door, Raido tried to push all thoughts of Hana out of his mind, but that night as he lay in bed, she was all he could think about. His hands twitched at the thought of caressing those long legs, his lips yearned to trace the flower tattoo on her shoulder. He was old enough to know the difference between simple lust and an obsession. Hana was becoming like a drug to him and he needed a complete withdrawal to get her out of his system. And with his luck, he'd never see her again.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Moving Day_

_Three Days Later_

"We're doing what?" Raido could feel his heart racing. This mission Genma was dragging him to was too risky. It was completely suicidal!

"We're helping Hana Inuzuka move from the manor house to a cottage on the Inuzuka estate," said Genma with a smirk. "That's why we don't need our vests today. In fact, it's so sunny, we probably should just chuck our shirts."

"Stop that!" griped Raido as he yanked his shirt tail out of his partner's hands just as they rounded the corner to see Shizune staring at them with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you two need a private moment?" the medic asked.

Oink? Tonton clickety-clacked over to Genma and sat on her haunches looking up at him.

"Aren't you out of your element?" asked Genma as he took two steps back from the pig. Was she wagging her little tail at him?

"Hana has medical equipment to move, so I offered to help with that and her kitchen," said Shizune with a huff. "Besides, Tonton thought it would be nice to visit with her canine friends."

Oink. Tonton was now leaning against Genma's leg, but the jonin couldn't bring himself to kick at the dumb animal. "So, you direct us and we just provide the muscle?"

"Right, Genma, I'm the brain, you're just brawn." Shizune began to lead them to the Inuzukas.

Genma whispered to Raido, "Did she just insult us?"

"Not at all, Shizune specifically addressed you," assured Raido quietly. A bit louder, he said, "You're hearing is just off today, Genma."

Shizune stopped. "What? Genma, let me check. Are you harboring an ear infection? You're too young for presbycusis."

Raido was actually amused to see his partner backed up against a wall by a medic nin and a pig. It distracted him from the thought of seeing Hana again.

"No, I'm fine," protested Genma as he tilted his head away from Shizune.

But the steadfast medic nin moved his hair over his ear out of the way and held Genma's chin firmly in her hand. In the meantime, Tonton was leaning against his leg, contentedly rubbing her bristly cheek against his ankle.

"Do they need a private moment?" asked a feminine voice just at Raido's left ear.

"Gaaah!" Raido shivered at the voice, then jumped when he realized it was Hana. Unfortunately, when he shifted back, he stumbled over one of Hana's dogs.

"Are you all right?" asked Hana next as she reached out to steady the man. Her arm was now around a very solid chest.

"Nyuh." Raido swallowed, closed his eyes. Breathe, he told himself. He made his tongue move. "I. Fine. Thanks."

"Okay." She removed her hold and addressed Shizune. "Are we ready to get to work or do you need more time with your patient?"

"Genma does feel warm. Maybe we should get someone else to help Raido move the furniture, someone not so weak," said Shizune reasonably. At Genma's feet, Tonton emitted a concerned squeal.

"Hey, I am not some weakling, woman!" Genma pulled off his shirt and flexed his arm muscles. "Check out these biceps and tell me I'm too weak to move furniture! "

Shizune sighed, poked listlessly at his arm to humor him, and said, "You're no Maito Gai, but I suppose if we let Raido do most of the lifting, you won't stress yourself out."

"Hey, wait a minute. Raido doesn't have any more muscle mass than I do; he's just taller," declared Genma. "Raido, take your shirt off. Come on, man, show her."

"Genma, I'm not stripping off my shirt, so drop it," said Raido. As long as he didn't look at Hana, he could talk. He shoved Genma toward the Inuzuka homestead. "And get your shirt back on; there are ladies present."

"Fine, but I'm going to prove to Shizune that I'm as strong as an ox--but not as dumb," grumbled Genma as he donned his shirt.

"Just get the furniture moved before you expire from the exertion," called Shizune from behind Genma. Tonton's concurring oink echoed the statement. "And no clone jutsus! It would drain your chakra too much."

"We'll get the stuff moved and without any jutsus," huffed Genma. "Come on, Raido, our very masculinity has been challenged!"

"Save your energy for moving furniture," said Raido as he caught up with his partner.

As a result, however, the men moved the furniture in record time with Genma determined to change Shizune's mind about his physical endurance. For his part, Raido was happy to keep his attention focused on not letting Genma run him over with the weight of a couch or a chair. Luckily the women were working inside and out of sight--or so the men thought.

The women were packing boxes to be taken over to the cottage, but the medic nin and Tonton both maintained a wary eye on the men through the window, much to Hana's amusement.

Suddenly she heard Shizune exclaim, "Would you look at that! He'll get sunburned!"

Hana went to the window to see that both men had doffed their shirts given the bright sunny day. They were carrying a large desk at the moment and as they passed near the window, she got a close look at Raido.

"I didn't realize how far the scars went on Raido," murmured Hana. She could practically imagine her hands tracing their path.

"Tsunade says it's sheer luck that his carotid wasn't severed when he was attacked by Kyubi. He was saved by a very talented medic. According to reports, Raido was protecting a little girl on the cliffs and got swiped by a claw," informed Shizune.

Hana's face suddenly went pale. "I was six when the fox demon attacked the village. I'd snuck out to work on my tracking alone because Mom had promised me a ninken from the new litter when they were born. I think I was still jealous over Kiba being born, too."

"You think you were the little girl?" asked Shizune. "It must have been frightening."

"I just remember a lot noises, fear so heavy you could smell it. And then I looked up and thought I was dreaming. It was just a claw in front of me, but I'd never imagined an animal so huge. Then a jonin grabbed me and tossed me to slide down the side of a cliff, yelling at me to run home."

"You made it to safety and that means Raido did his job," assured Shizune. "You should tell him."

"It's funny, I never thought that my childhood whim had marked a man for life. And that's why I have the Haimaru Sankyodai. Mother was so upset she insisted I have three ninken as companions." Hana turned to Shizune. "But, please don't mention it to anyone. I think Raido must have recognized me at the morgue when we met and it flustered him."

"I don't think Raido holds any grudge about gaining a scar to save the life of a child," said Shizune.

"But my antics almost killed him!"

"Raido has uncanny luck," explained Shizune. "The report says that Genma found him in time to drag him to a medic. So don't feel guilty; you know you'd do the same thing to protect any child from our village. "

Hana sighed. Raido probably saw her as a child rather than as a woman. "Why don't you go call them in for lunch, then they can help us unpack at the cottage. I'll check with Aunt Mohi on where she wants us to eat."

Tonton gave a happy oink and ran out the door with Shizune at her heels. Hana could soon hear Genma and Shizune in their latest exchange.

"The sun will burn your delicate skin, Genma. Get your shirt back on and get inside before you get heatstroke."

"I am not delicate!" declared Genma as he and Raido pulled on the shirts they had tied at their waist.

The men were soon ushered in, but it was a quiet meal since Genma was still fuming about Shizune's opinion of him. Raido was pointedly avoiding even looking at Hana, which only confirmed her worst fears about being identified as the willful brat who was responsible for his scars.

Once lunch was over, Raido was anxious to get out of Hana's sight, but not for the reasons she thought. "Come on, let's get to work on those boxes, Genma."

"I can't move," said Genma with a frown.

"I knew you'd overexert yourself," said Shizune as she sidled up next to Genma and peered at him closely.

"I can't move my feet because Tonton fell asleep across them," explained Genma. "She's heavy."

A snort was emitted from beneath the table. Raido found himself catching Hana's eye as they chuckled in amusement, but he quickly diverted his eyes before he forgot to breathe.

"Tonton is not corpulent, she's a perfect specimen for a pig," defended Shizune. She ducked under the table and cooed, "Wake up, Tonton. We've got to unpack."

"Damn! I've lost circulation to my feet," grumbled Genma as he rose and shook himself to limber up.

Raido, who was still remembering how his partner had been acting like a slave driver all morning, said innocently, "Losing feeling in your limbs. Isn't that a sign of some disease?"

"You're right, peripheral occlusion disease, unusual in one so young," observed Shizune. She turned to Hana to say, "It's best I partner up with Genma for the afternoon to keep an eye on him then."

Shizune tugged at his arm to lead him away with Tonton clickety-clacking along with a spry step.

Raido saw Genma swivel his neck to mouth You're Dead back at him. Raido would have laughed except that if Genma was partnered with Shizune for the rest of the day, that meant he got--Hana!

- - - - - -

Moving Day was finally over and Genma pulled Raido toward a bar with determination as they made a quick escape from Hana's cottage. "Man, I need a drink and you're the one buying."

"Me? What did I do?" asked Raido.

"Besides you putting the idea into Shizune's head that I'm sickly? We got this moving mission because the Grand Ole Bitch specifically asked for us, that's why. Guess she thinks we're animal lovers. And I didn't object because I thought it would give you a chance to ask Hana out." Genma pushed Raido through the door.

"Look, I didn't ask for your help," said Raido insistently as he tried to step out again.

"Uh uh, partner," said Genma as he grabbed the scruff of Raido's shirt, pulled him back in, and shoved him onto a bar stool. "Give us two beers here, please."

Once the beer was in hand, Genma took a long drink before speaking again. "So, how did it go with Hana? You did ask her out, didn't you?"

Raido scowled and merely took a sip of his beer. His continuing silence made Genma bang his forehead against the table before looking up at the other jonin in complete misery. Even his senbon was drooping from his lips.

"Look, bud, I spent the afternoon haggling with Shizune who was imagining all kinds of rare ailments I was manifesting while simultaneously dodging the advances of a wanton Tonton. Don't tell me it was for nothing!"

"Genma, the pig is not in love with you, okay? I just made that up," said Raido as he avoided the true question at hand.

"Right, you aren't the one dodging her little wet snout. She goosed me, Raido! Honest, I was kneeling on the floor unpacking a box when Tonton goosed me with her snout. And what did Shizune do? She just said I now know what it feels like to be a woman who gets groped at a bar."

Genma took a long swig of his beer and tried to ignore the smile arising on his friend's face. Then he realized that Raido had evaded his question. "Raido, answer me straight. Did you ask Hana on a date?"

Raido sighed and made his confession. "I couldn't say two words to Hana without mumbling. How do you think she'd respond to: Wuhgoatwitmaw?"

"Goats and twits? What kind of nonsense is that?"

"See what I mean? Even thinking about asking her out gets me tongue tied," confessed Raido.

"Barkeep, another beer," called Genma. "What is it about Hana that sets you off? She stuck up or something?"

"No, Hana was quiet, but friendly, really smart, too. It's just that every time I started feeling comfortable with her, I'd do something stupid."

"I might regret this, but just how stupid can you get?" asked Genma.

"Listen. I'm putting books on a high shelf, stretching out so I don't have to move the ladder. Then she comes behind me to help steady the ladder and I just lose it as soon as I feel her behind me. I'm talking shivers up my spine, heart racing, the whole bit. Books go tumbling, one bangs me on the head 'cause I'm crouched around her to prevent them from hitting her. Then when the avalanche is over, we both knock our heads together when we're reaching for the same book!"

"Okay, wait. All of that could work to your favor." At his friend's skeptical look, Genma elaborated. "Think about it. Hana is checking you out on the ladder, likes what she sees, comes over to help as an excuse to get close to you. Kudos to you for shielding her from harm; chicks like guys to take the hit for them, even our kunoichi."

Raido frowned. "Really? You think Hana was checking me out?"

"Believe me, women are just as interested in fine body parts as men are. And if you think of it, the episode did end with a bang. Well, not my definition of the word, but it's not like she ran screaming from the room. And the head butt is a classic. You were both distracted, so, bang!"

"Would you quit using that word?" pleaded Raido. "Anyway, once we finished our ice pack break, we stayed at opposite sides of whatever room we were in. Until I was helping her with her bedroom."

"Bedroom? Now that sounds promising. You've achieved the ultimate fantasy of any red-blooded male. But knowing you, I bet you didn't even get into her drawers." Genma saw the blush rising on his partner's face and realized it wasn't from the beer. "Wait. Something happened in her bedroom?"

"Well, it's rather unusual."

Genma clutched at the front of Raido's shirt and insisted, "I got goosed by a pig and I confessed. Now talk."

Raido sighed. "Did you ever realize how strong the elastic on a bra is?"

Genma frowned. "Dude, you just unhook the damn things; I can do it single-handed. No need to fret over elastic. Now go on."

"I helped Hana put things away in her closet while she saw to her, er, drawers. But one of them got stuck, so I thought I'd lend her a hand since, you know, I'm stronger and..."

Raido's voice trailed off, so Genma took his senbon out of his mouth and poked his friend on the shoulder with it. "The full story or I pin you to the wall like a butterfly."

"Somehow, one of her bras had gotten caught on a corner of the drawer and when I went to pull the damn thing out, the bra acted like a slingshot for the rest of the contents."

"Wait. Let me imagine this." Genma closed his eyes and the senbon in his mouth was now bobbing up and down. "All right. Bra as slingshot. Drawer of lingerie. Freaking hell! All her undies went flying?"

Genma opened his eyes to find Raido rubbing his temple as he admitted, "It was raining lingerie! All over me. I feel the strap of one bra hanging off my ear, something lacy falling into my eyes, not to mention a pair of tangerine knickers landing right across my mouth. I don't know who was more embarrassed. Now tell me if you can see a bright side to that incident."

Genma got control of his chuckling and said, "Well, anytime Hana wears the knickers, she'll associate them with you. That's good, right?"

Raido gave his friend a dope slap. "Would you get your head out of the gutter? Now you've got me thinking about--Hell, I'm going home, taking a cold shower, and avoiding any more of your traps to get me to ask Hana out."

"Yeah, and I'm taking an oath to avoid Shizune and that love sick pig!" declared Genma. The men tapped their beers in toast and drank to a change in fortune.

_End Chapter One_

**Author Notes:**

This story arose from using Genma and Raido to guard Baki in my Howling Winds story. On first draft, it was the carcass of the pig that they were carrying during the Inquisition. But then all kinds of images kept erupting in my mind, like Raido being distracted by a runner in the distance.

Actually, I enjoy writing light romances and I haven't been able to yet with the Sand Sibs, so I decided to give in to the urge to write this story while I try to figure out how the Sand Sibling make jonin before I continue my Wind series. This story, though, occurs after Shippuden (given that Shippuden only spans about 6 months, but that is conjecture, not canon.), so would have to be considered AU or possible future.

Genma is painted as a ladies man, but he's not the masher type; he's just a babe magnet. I hope that Genma's concern for his friend's well-being makes a better impression of him. We learn that Raido wields a black sword, but I thought referring to it as the Raven Sword sounded better.

Shizune and Genma are a fun couple to mess with, so yes, there's a reason they're in the story. And Tonton? Well, she just kept inserting herself.

Why Hana and Raido? I really liked Hana, but I don't see her with guys close to her age. We do discover that not only is she a vet, she's a good tracker, hence the Whippet. So, I thought Raido with his scars could resemble a Bulldog. Luckily, some folks really like the breed.

Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka? Well, why not? Assume Shibi lost his wife if she does exist in canon (I got lazy, but don't ever recall a reference to Shino's mom or Kiba's dad).

Words: baka stupid (everyone knows)

Hana's dogs aren't named (to my knowledge) other than the grey triplets, so I used: shoukou is first watch 7-9pm; nikou is second watch 9-11; sankou is third iwatch 11-2

Thanks for reading; I've pretty much got all chapters ready to post, so it should only be about three days between chapters as I tweak them. Hope the first one left you with a smile.


	2. If Pigs Could Fly

Summary: Can Shizune help Genma with his little problem? And a mission brings Hana and Raido together, but not in the way either wants. Sexual reference worth the T rating.

**HIDDEN HEARTS OF THE HIDDEN LEAF**  
_**If Pigs Could Fly**_

_Ichiraku Ramen Stand_

Shizune figured it would be a quick stop at the Ichiraku Ramen stand to pick up lunch for the Hokage. As usual, she saw Iruka taking his lunch break and the medic nin smiled when she saw Ayame reach out to touch his hand as he placed his order. They made a cute couple. She gave a quick nod to Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten as well as the young chunin waved to her.

But Shizune's attention was then drawn to two jonin who entered and quickly gave their lunch orders: Raido and Genma. She was about to call a greeting to them since she had not seen them in the four days since they'd helped Hana move. Suddenly a woman in tall, stiletto heels stepped in front of her. Shizune got an eyeful of the dress that seemed to be comprised of large leaves sewn together that barely covered the woman's bits.

"Genma! Where have you been? I haven't seen you at the Chiruochiba lately," said the woman as she tried to sit on the jonin's lap.

"Hey, Nia, I've just been busy," replied Genma as he shifted his position on the stool so the woman couldn't accost him. Flirting was one thing; making out in front of the young chunin eating lunch at the Ichiraku was another. "Once my next mission is over, I'll be back in action."

Nia pouted, but jiggled her upper torso before tapping Genma's nose playfully. "At least you're wearing the cologne I brewed, so I'll forgive you." As she walked off with a sway to her hips, she called over her shoulder, "Don't let me get too lonely."

Shizune, in the meantime, had decided to ignore the encounter to prevent nausea, but as she turned after she accepted the bag with lunch, she inadvertently bumped into Nia. The vixen was not pleased at having her tantalizing exit so disturbed.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy cow! These heels cost more than you make in a month!"

Shizune was embarrassed by the woman's rudeness and could only stare, but Genma was immediately at her side. Rather than castigate Nia, he quickly offered, "Hey, Shizune, getting the Hokage's lunch? Let me help you with that. A talented medic nin like you should save her energy for healing folks."

Shizune was still left speechless by this intervention and could only murmur, "Uh."

But Genma didn't waste any time. He spoke over his shoulder to Raido who had inserted himself between Shizune and Nia. "Raido, get our lunch as take-out, will you? I'll meet you at the jonin lounge after I escort this lovely kunoichi back to the Tower."

"You got it," assured Raido who was facing Nia. He did not look happy and knew his scar emphasized any ill humor he felt.

In the meantime, Genma had taken the bag in one hand and offered his other arm to properly escort Shizune to the Tower. Raido merely smirked at the jealous glare that Nia cast after the couple as they left.

"I'll give you two minutes to write a nice note of apology that I will personally deliver to Shizune at the Hokage's Towr. You do know who the Hokage is, right?" said Raido. His calm voice held authority that made the woman look insecure.

Still, Nia began to argue, "Of course I know who the Hokage is, but why should--"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Genma to dump you." Raido spoke with a quiet confidence that Nia found disconcerting.

"You can't tell me or Genma what to do!"

"Want to bet on that?" asked Raido with a note of derision in his voice. He leaned in and taunted, "Who do you think has more influence with Genma's, me or you?"

Nia didn't argue further. She knew she was just one of the women who shared Genma's bed, so she hastily scratched out a note and flung it to him. Raido caught it deftly and stuffed it into a pocket. "You're smarter than I thought."

"And you act as ugly as you look," shouted Nia with a sneer as she walked off.

"Beats hiding behind a pretty face," observed Raido.

And around him, he suddenly heard hands clapping and the laughter of young kunoichi. Ino approached him and said, "We would be happy to take the note to Shizune for you, sempai."

Raido extended the paper, but it was Sakura who took it as she said, "We appreciate how you and Genma dealt with the--witch."

The jonin merely nodded and was flattered when Tenten bemoaned, "Why can't the guys from our genin teams be as gallant as Genma? Or rock like Raido?"

"Because they're boys, silly," replied Ino as she herded the crew away from the stand.

Still, before she left, Hinata turned to Raido and bowed as she whispered, "And we all agree that you are not ugly."

The Hyuuga kunoichi scampered quickly after her friends without realizing how her words had taken the sting out of the situation for Raido.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As Shizune and Genma walked along the avenue, the medic nin acknowledged, "Thanks for the save, but you didn't have to."

Genma shrugged, "Can't have you using one of my ladies for a pincushion."

"I wouldn't have used my senbon on her," said Shizune as she sniffed. "I don't waste my poisons."

Genma had to smile. "Nia was rude; she would have deserved it. But she's not shinobi, so she doesn't really understand the danger of provoking a kunoichi."

"It's not like I have a short temper, Genma," defended Shizune.

"I was referring to Sakura. You didn't see it, but it took Ino, Hinata, and Tenten holding a kunai to her neck to hold her back."

Shizune laughed and had to admit, "Sakura forms deep loyalties." They walked on for a minute before she asked, "Is Nia typical of your 'ladies'?"

Genma shrugged, "I mostly hang out at the Chiruochiba to avoid the kunoichi. Don't want to mix business and pleasure. But lately, I just haven't been in the mood."

His last statement put Shizune's imagination into overdrive. "Genma, have you had any more symptoms since I last saw you? No fainting spells or lightheadedness? Oh my gosh!" Shizune put a hand over her mouth and murmured, "Have you experienced, er, erectile dysfunction? Is that why you've avoided the bar?"

"Damn it, Shizune, I am not impotent!" Genma didn't realize how loudly he had spoken until he heard the scattering of the crows cawing "Ahou, ahou."

Shizune took the bag from Genma since they were now in front of the Tower and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't be upset; you'd be surprised at the number of requests we get for, er, aides."

"Shizune--"

"Shizune, there you are. It's going to be another working lunch," said Tsunade as she interrupted the two. She was already nodding her dismissal to Genma and taking the bag from her assistant.

Genma just raked a hand through his hair. There was no one as frustrating as a smart woman with good intentions. He reaffirmed his vow to avoid Shizune at all costs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Genma joined Raido in the jonin lounge and asked, "Did you get Nia under control or do I dump her?"

Raido nodded. "Sakura is delivering a note of apology she wrote to Shizune, but it was coerced rather than sincere. You can do what you like about Nia."

Genma merely nodded and began eating his lunch quietly.

Raido poked Genma with his elbow and asked, "What's up with you? I thought you only vowed to avoid Shizune, not your harem. You haven't been to Chiruochiba?"

"You haven't been in the mood to go, either," Genma shrugged. "Besides, I decided I needed a short break from all women. You're not the only one who can go a week without sex, you know. Although I don't know how you do it for months at a time."

"Hm, maybe because most of the women who'll sleep with me do it as a way to get to you," muttered Raido.

"That's why you should get your own girl, like, I don't know, Hana Inuzuka," prodded Genma. "See, all I have to do is say her name and you're blushing."

"I've put Hana out of my mind," said Raido firmly.

Genma scoffed. "I say you're still mooning over the girl."

"I am not. Have I even mentioned her in the last few days?"

"Hell, no. You just take time out of your day to watch her run. You walk toward her house when you're not thinking. You were moaning in your sleep about tangerines on the last overnight mission."

"I did not," argued Raido. Then he frowned as he remembered that dream. "Did I?"

Genma placed a hand on his shoulder. His voice was full of concern as he proclaimed, "Dude, you need to get laid."

Raido just fumed silently because he knew everything Genma said was true and it was frustrating. He ached just thinking about Hana. "What I need is a mission to get away from the village for awhile."

"I'll sign us up for the first thing that comes along," assured Genma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Volunteer for the mission, Hana. It'll be good for you to get out of the village," assured her mother. "The Haimaru Sandyokai will be in high spirits and that should perk you up. Something's been bothering you lately."

"It's nothing, Mom," said Hana as she sipped her tea.

"Does the nothing have a name? Like Raido Namiashi?"

Hana jerked her head up and shook her head. "You don't miss anything, do you?"

Tsume shrugged, "I figured something happened when he helped you move. He didn't seem like the type to get fresh, though."

Hana knew a blush was rising on her face. "It was horrible, Mom!" Hana hid her face behind her hands and mumbled, "Raido was pummeled by my books and was almost smothered by my underwear!"

Tsume blinked. "Could you explain that last one, kiddo, because it sounds too kinky for either you or Raido."

"A drawer got caught and everything went flying," sighed Hana. "And girly stuff landed all over him. I think he hates me."

"You wanted him to like you, huh?"

"It's not that. I just felt--immature, like a little girl who can't even play house," said Hana. She decided not to reveal her suspicions about Raido being her savior from Kyubi until she had more evidence.

"Take the mission, Hana. It'll be a good distraction." Tsume rose from her daughter's cottage. If she hurried, she could catch the Hokage to give her recommendations on the rest of the mission team.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Mission Trail_

Raido unrolled the scroll that had the details of their mission assignment. The task was rather simple. One day to get there, one day to hunt for the Hokage's precious egg, one day to get back Then he read the names of the team and immediately glared at his partner.

"Genma! You did it again! Didn't you see that this was a tracking mission?"

The senbon toggled as the jonin replied, "Yeah? So?"

"Hana is one of the trackers!" murmured Raido as they approached the gates. "And the other one is--"

But at this point, Genma hissed, "Damn it to hell, not her!"

Indeed waiting for them at the gate was not only Hana Inuzuka and the grey triplets, but Shizune with Tonton.

The hostility emanating from Genma toward the medic nin was palpable. "Don't tell me. You got assigned to this mission to keep an eye on my mounting health problems?"

"Genma Shiranui, it's not always all about you," replied Shizune reasonably. "Tonton is a fine tracker in her own right." Affirming oink. "The Hokage thought we'd cover the area quickly with another good nose."

"Oh, yeah?" Genma realized it wasn't a clever retort, but then he was distracted when he noticed the overlong sleeves of Shizune's shirt. Wait! Not again! "And what are you doing wearing my shirt? I told you to give it back three years ago!"

Genma flicked at the sleeves as he made his demand. Shizune's shirt had gotten torn on a mission when Tsunade had first been installed as Hokage, so he had gallantly offered her a spare. It was the same mission that had seen him and Raido suffer an attack from the Sound nins.

"It's comfortable and small enough payment for saving your life," reminded Shizune as she crossed her arms. She really liked the shirt and wasn't about to surrender it to the ill tempered jonin. "Are you having another fit? You seem inordinately upset over something so trivial."

As she said this, Shizune moved in the familiar pattern of one hand on Genma's forehead while the other checked his pulse, but this time his partner intervened.

Raido grabbed Genma's arm and yanked him along. "Come on, let the trackers save their energy for the target site." He called over his shoulder, "We'll go ahead and set up camp."

True to his word, Raido made sure they stayed ahead of the kunoichi. Hana could have kept up, but Shizune and Tonton were too short-legged, so she remained with the medic. Besides, it was clear to the girl that Raido wanted to avoid her. Hana did send her dogs to alternate running by the men.

In the meantime, the men discussed their dilemmas. Raido's solution was simple. He'd simply murder Genma after the mission was completed.

"Three days, Genma. That's when this mission ends as well as your life! And count on a slow, painful death."

"Chill out, Raido. Not my fault Hana's the tracker assigned to this gig," replied Genma.

"You're the one who signed us up for this mission!'

"You were the one begging to get out of the village, remember?" prodded Genma. "Besides, you just have to worry about being tongue-tied. Me? I've got to dodge a lovesick pig while I'm being monitored by a manic medic who stole my shirt! She thinks I'm impotent, Raido. Can you imagine?"

"I really don't want to imagine you impotent or otherwise," replied Raido. "I'm just imagining you dead!"

"Join the club. Shizune's convinced I've got some mysterious lethal ailment. I hope she'll change her mind once she sees how fit I am for this mission. And maybe I can steal my shirt back from her."

"I just hope my bad luck with Hana doesn't affect the success of this mission. You know I completely blow it every time I meet her."

"Relax, will you? You'll be in your element this time," reassured Genma.

The men had camp set up by the time Hana arrived with Shizune carrying Tonton. The Haimaru Sankyodai looked at her expectantly. Hana soon directed, "Go hunt."

Raido tended the fire and kept his back turned to the others. Fish were on sticks cooking and a pot of tea was on the fire. He would sleep up on the ledge above the campsite to avoid Hana or inadvertently rolling into her if he placed his bedroll too close. He had it all planned out.

Genma, in the meantime, was determined to avoid both medic and pig, so he remained stubbornly perched on a large tree branch. He ignored the lingering gaze Tonton gave him as she sat on her haunches under his tree looking up at him. He was certain that if pigs could fly, she'd be up there in a second.

Still, both men enjoyed the murmur of feminine voices as Shizune and Hana spoke quietly. There was something peaceful about the drone of their conversation. Raido was even able to glance at Hana covertly as he secured the campsite. The fire cast a nice tan on her long legs.

Shizune and Hana then began chatting about obscure maladies that befell both humans and animals. Raido was amused when he saw Genma looking nauseated as the ladies discussed a particularly nasty skin-eating bacteria.

Raido knew he shouldn't, but Genma was being ridiculous in avoiding Shizune. She was just a woman, after all. "Hey, bud, you're looking kinda green up there. Better get down before you fall off the limb."

Shizune was immediately standing with her hands on her hips. "Genma, don't be such a baby and quit sulking. You do look sick. Get down here and let me check you."

Genma complied if only because he actually missed the ritual of Shizune's hand on his forehead and the other on his wrist. Still, he shifted impatiently as Shizune performed the familiar maneuvers. He barely even noticed Tonton leaning against him.

It was at that point that Hana's greys ran into the campsite and tumbled around like puppies. The vet used the opportunity to get the courage to approach the jonin. "I'll help you clean up while Shizune is examining Genma. I promise not to send anything flying at you."

Hana's meek words made Raido jerk his head to look at her. "Whuh?"

"Moving day? My house attacked you, remember?" Hana smiled at him in apology and offered, "I'm sorry."

Oddly, he found himself able to speak since Shoukou had sidled up to him to be petted. "I survived the assault, don't worry."

Hana watched his long fingers stroking Shoukou's fur and realized her thoughts were wandering. Still, she was pleased that Raido was talking to her. "The greys can take the night watches, by the way. It's not as if we're in hostile territory."

"All right," Raido then prompted, "Tell me about them."

And so Hana spent the rest of the evening talking to Raido about her ninken. In the meantime, Shizune was demonstrating one of her hidden talents to Genma.

"You really are tense. Relaxing would help you with your little problem, you know," explained Shizune as she pushed Genma to sit on the mat. "Take some deep breaths."

Genma sat cross-legged on the ground but huffed in annoyance, especially when Tonton used the opportunity to lean against his thigh. His whole life was ruled by females! "Hey!"

"Trust me, Genma," said Shizune soothingly as she nabbed his senbon and uncovered his hair. Her hands raked his through the silken strands and the man felt an odd sensation at her touch. There was nothing sensual, just comforting, caring. Then he felt Shizune's hands go to the nape of his neck and a shiver went up his spine.

"Relax, Genma," murmured Shizune soothingly. Really, she had to treat the jonin like a child as she kneaded the muscles of his neck and shoulders. She hummed a lullaby as she worked, one that Genma remembered from his mother.

Once Shizune was satisfied, she asked, "How's that, Genma?"

Silence.

"Genma?"

Snore.

Shizune felt Genma fall back onto her chest, his only movement to rub his head against her neck. She emitted a faint squeak, but it was enough to draw Hana's attention which meant Raido noticed her predicament.

Out of long practice, Raido tugged on one of Genma's arms to relieve Shizune of her burden. "Come on, bud, it's bedtime for you."

"Whu?" Genma's eyes fluttered, but he had to rely on Raido to toss him in his bedroll. Once there he could only think of the soft, warm body that had lulled him to sleep.

As he got comfortable in his own bedroll, Raido was pleased that the day had passed without mishap. Perhaps the mission wasn't doomed. Now if only he could avoid murmuring about tangerines in his sleep.

- - - - - -

_Next morning_

"Mm, want more of me, do you?" murmured Genma. He was in his bedroll just coming out of an odd dream when he had felt the touch on his cheek. He turned his head to the awaiting lips for a kiss.

Genma's eyes opened just in time to realize the pink color was from a snout getting ready to snog him. "Bah! Tonton! Shizune, get her off me!"

The pig was snorting into his neck until Shizune crawled over to nab her. "She's just affectionate, Genma."

Oink.

Genma looked at Shizune as she held his attacker. With her robe hanging loose and her hair in disarray, she looked oddly appealing. Or maybe it was just that in contrast to the pig, any human female was preferable.

Then Shizune smiled at him, patted his head as if he were a little boy, and took Tonton away, cooing softly to her. "He's just a mean-hearted jonin who can't appreciate the need for a little more love in the world, Tonton..."

Raido prevented himself from laughing outright, especially when he noticed that Hana had buried her face in the shoulder of one of her dogs to hide her own laughter. He stretched languidly and suggested, "Let's get breakfast so we can get started on hunting for the nest."

"How about bacon?" asked Genma with a cross look aimed toward Shizune and Tonton.

Tonton squealed, but Shizune asked, "Developing a taste for pork, Genma?"

"I--you--" Genma pressed his lips together, reached for his senbon, and stuck it in his mouth.

"We'll use field rations for breakfast and lunch. With luck we'll find the nests with these precious eggs the Hokage wants, then Genma can go fishing for dinner again." Raido busied himself getting his gear gathered and asked, "What's the plan for tracking the target?"

"The cliffs across from us have three crevices that lead to four canyons that are the most likely nesting places," explained Hana. "Shizune will use Tonton on the first, I'll take Sankou with me on the second. The third one breaks into two canyons, so Nikou and Shoukou will go with Raido and Genma. The Haimaru know the signal for discovery of target."

She gave a hand signal and the grey triplets emitted a keening howl so that the others could recognize it. Shizune performed a hand seal in the meantime and then nodded to the rest. "I can mimic that now if Tonton discovers the nest."

"Let's go," said Raido.

The teams walked off and soon the kunoichi were diverted into their canyons first. This left the men to argue in peace.

"I didn't," insisted Raido.

"You did," said Genma. He poked his friend in the shoulder and mimicked, "Mm, tangerine!"

Raido slapped a hand across his face and pleaded, "How loudly did I say that in my sleep?"

"Loud enough for Hana to sit up and look in the direction of your bedroll," said Genma with a gleam in his eye.

"She must think I'm a pervert." Raido shook his head. "No wonder she was in a rush to leave camp."

"Naw, I think she was just trying to get Tonton on the sniffing trail before the pig kissed me again. Ugh! Waking up to a pig's snout in my face was a nightmare."

"Come on, Tonton is cuter than some of the girls I've seen you with and a sight smarter than most of them."

"Very funny. I hope you're appreciating what I have to put up with just so you can work up the gumption to ask Hana out.

"A maniacal medic and a besotted sow won't endanger your life, Genma," said Raido as they came to the divergent paths. "Now let's go find that nest. I think you've got Nikou, so Shoukou, let's go, boy."

And they were off. By the end of the day, Hana had found the nest and three beautiful eggs of which they took one. The evening passed much as the day before except this time, Raido found Hana walking up to the ledge where he sat enjoying the sunset.

"Mind if I join you? Genma and Shizune are reminding me too much of my mom and Kiba," said Hana in her quiet voice. Indeed, Genma and Shizune could be heard bickering in the background with a few oinks from Tonton inserted on occasion.

"Have a seat." Raido was pleased that he actually got a coherent sentence out. Still, he moved so that Hana would sit to his right side. No sense in having her look at his scar.

They sat quietly listening to Genma defending his masculinity while Shizune twisted his words as yet another symptom of an obscure malady. Tonton, however, looked happy to be snuggled between them with her little chin resting on Genma's thigh.

Below the ledge, the grey triplets roughhoused with each other. Hana seemed content to just sit and watch the antics of her dogs, shifting those gorgeous legs of hers occasionally so that he got a nice view of them given his height advantage. Raido took a deep breath, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Hana, however, had a purpose to pursue, if only indirectly. "My mother assigned the triplets to me because I was a rather reckless child."

Raido cocked his head as if surprised to hear that. "Really? Something happen to cure you of the recklessness?"

Rather than attributing it to the jonin's insight, Hana was convinced it was evidence that he had remembered her. "Kyubi."

Raido just nodded and couldn't prevent his hand moving to touch his scars. "Yeah, Kyubi changed a lot of things."

"You got your scar that night." Hana said it as a statement.

Raido nodded, then admitted, "Funny thing is, I'm not even sure if it was worth it. See, there was a little girl on the cliffs. I grabbed her and pushed her to slide down it before Kyubi saw her. I don't know if she made it all right like I thought she would or if the demon got her after he attacked me. Things were so chaotic that night, I don't suppose I'll ever know."

Hana, who had been twirling her ankle as he relayed the story, quit moving and looked into his eyes. He didn't know? She quickly blurted out, "She lived, Raido, and she was never that reckless again."

Before he could say anything, Hana jumped lightly to the ground and announced, "If we get to sleep now we can be back to the village early."

"That suits me. I can't wait to get back to see the fine ladies at the Chiruochiba!" Genma stood and stretched.

"Ingesting alcohol won't help your little problem, Genma," warned Shizune.

Genma glared at the medic nin, slipped into his bedroll, and turned his back on her. He intended to fully demonstrate how virile he was to Shizune--by sleeping with other women! Probably tomorrow night. Maybe the next night. Whenever he got in the mood, definitely!

Raido, in the meantime, was still stunned by the revelation that he had been protecting Hana all those years ago. It was clear she didn't want to dwell on it, but as he closed his eyes to find sleep, he felt a warm swelling of his heart. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad.

They settled in for the night with the dogs again guarding the campsite. Raido fell into sleep determined not to dream about tangerines.

- - - - - - -

The dawn of the new day, however, woke Raido and Hana up to a pair of bickering nins.

"It's sexual harrassment, I say." Genma was glaring at Shizune as she held a squealing Tonton. His senbon wagged to accentuate the accusation.

"You're fantasizing. It just got cold last night," defended Shizune.

"I did not fantasize waking up to a pig who had crawled into my bedroll," Genma's chest heaved in accusation.

"She was just seeking warmth!"

"She was just nuzzling my crotch!" declared Genma. "I swear she was copping a feel of my--"

"Don't you dare say it!" Shizune's eyes opened wide and covered Tonton's ears as she cooed to her. "Poor little virgin ears."

"I'm not surprised considering the company she keeps," retorted Genma. "Naive virgins!"

"What are you implying?"

"What's to imply? That the only time you see a naked man is when you order him to disrobe for an examination. Is that how you get off?"

"How dare you say that!"

"Even Tonton is showing more interest in men than I've ever seen in you! You act like the vestal virgin of Konohagakure!"

"That's better than being the local Romeo! Promiscuity is just a cover for a pathetically lonely life!"

"Yeah? Well, celibacy by its very definition sounds even lonelier and more pathetic!"

"You--you, pig!" Shizune ran off clutching a squealing Tonton.

Hana and Raido exchanged a concerned look, but before either one could castigate Genma, the senbon fell from his mouth as he murmured, "Hell! Why can't I keep my damn mouth shut around her!"

He ran after the medic calling, "Shizune! Shizune, wait!"

Hana released a long breath. "And I hear Genma is a ladies' man."

"He mostly dates the airheads," said Raido. "Shizune has always made him uncomfortable."

"Should we intervene?" asked Hana. "Not that I'd know what to do. People aren't my thing."

Raido rubbed his chin. "Let's just gather their bedrolls for the trip back. Shizune knows how to inflict pain and Genma wouldn't defend himself against her if she chose to clobber him."

As they gathered the bedrolls, a small vial of cologne rolled out of Genma's pack. The top snapped off and some spilled on the ground. The grey triplets and Hana were sniffing the air at the scent. Before he could pick it up, a squealing Tonton came running straight to the bottle.

"Let me see that," ordered Hana. She picked it up and sniffed it lightly just as Shizune ran back into the camp with Genma one step behind her.

"I told you, I'm sorry. You can kick my ass--"

"You might be surprised to learn I don't want a piece of your ass or any other part of your body," seethed Shizune.

"Yeah, well you like my shirt well enough to keep it for three years!"

Shizune ignored the jonin and put her attention to picking up Tonton. "There you are! Why did you leap out of my arms, Tonton?"

"Musk." Hana said the word, closed the bottle and returned it to Genma. "New cologne?"

Genma shrugged. "Nia, a girl I've been seeing, gave it to me. Said she makes it from natural extracts."

"No, Tonton, what's got you agitated," asked Shizune as the pig struggled in her arms.

"Musk," repeated Hana. "The cologne has a porcine musk in it, highly attractive to pigs, not necessarily to humans. Tonton's sensitive nose is probably the reason such a little amount sets her off."

"You mean Tonton has been getting the hots for me because of this?" asked Genma. He turned to Shizune and declared in triumph, "See? It wasn't my imagination."

Genma was now waving the bottle around and causing Tonton to become even more agitated.

"Would you get rid of that thing? And you need a good decontamination bath. We should get back to the village immediately!" ordered Shizune in a huff. She turned to Raido and pleaded, "Take that bottle and bury it in the canyon. I don't want Tonton running away from me to find it."

Raido snatched the bottle from Genma. It was a perfect excuse to avoid asking Hana on a date. "You all go ahead to deliver the egg and get Genma cleaned up. I'll stay behind and ditch this, then follow later."

"Hana should stay to help Raido look for a good spot for disposal. You don't want it seeping into the ground water," suggested Genma. He smiled rather smugly at his friend.

Hana just zipped up her vest and said, "Sounds fine. The Haimura have been enjoying getting out of the village."

Genma and Shizune were soon off at a quick pace with Tonton enjoying being carried by the male jonin. They could hear Genma's apology as they left.

"I'm sorry, Tonton, but it just wouldn't work out between us. And it isn't just the species difference. See, pink isn't my thing. I tend to prefer brunettes, come to think of it."

"I thought anything in a skirt caught your attention," chimed Shizune dryly.

"You normally wear a skirt and I don't hit on you, do I?" countered Genma.

Their voices trailed off before Hana and Raido could discern any more of the exchange. For his part, Raido had something other than Genma's love life to worry about and that was his own.

- - - - - -

It was actually a pleasure to run beside Hana and her dogs. Raido soon realized that although he clearly lusted for her body and exquisite legs, it was the sense of freedom and joy that she exhibited as she ran that had drawn his attention to her. And he still couldn't believe the shared encounter in their past.

They ran further than they needed to just to give the Haimaru a good workout. When they stopped, they were all panting from the exertion. They found a pool of water for the dogs and quenched their thirst by sipping from their canteens.

The sunny day prompted them to first drop their packs then to doff their vests as well given the serenity of the place. Blue skies, fluffy clouds floating in the sky. What a perfectly good environment to ask a girl to go out with you. But first, the mission.

Raido looked up at the cliff above the canyon where a natural bridge had been carved out and said, "Why don't we go up there? The dogs can rest for a bit while we dispose of the bottle."

"Sounds fine." Hana was pleased that Raido had included her instead of automatically assuming she should stay with her dogs. The grey triplets blinked as she provided images of her intentions and one stretched out languidly to sun himself.

It was a simple plan, but given how well things were going on the mission, Raido should have known that his trials were yet to come. They found a deep looking crevice under the natural bridge and dropped the bottle in. With a satisfied nod, they turned to retrieve the dogs.

It happened so suddenly, both Hana and Raido were surprised when they were suddenly pulled into a net. It was a trap that some shinobi had abandoned long ago.

Then Raido realized that trapped in the webbing with him was Hana. And she wasn't just hanging near him; her body was firmly pressed against his. In fact, he could practically feel her thigh muscles clutching around his leg to prevent her body from swinging in the net.

"Damn! What now?" she asked.

Raido closed his eyes and pretended he was stuck with Genma instead of Hana. Not a pleasant thought, but he needed to be able to talk. "First, any injuries? I'm fine except for being caught in the web with my hands pinned above my head. No way I can perform a seal."

"Same here," sighed Hana against his neck. But she seemed to relax against his shoulder as if relieved by his presence. "So, no injuries, we're just caught like fish in a net--or in a hammock."

Indeed, the pair was suspended in the middle of the natural bridge, although still at an angle.

"Let's see if we can move." Raido tried to move his hands, but found the only maneuver he was able to make was to find Hana's right hand with his left. Still, he discovered an important fact. "Did you feel that?"

"Moving makes the net constrict around us; the larger the movement, the more the net shrinks," said Hana.

"Okay, so we're pinned but at least we can breathe," said Raido. Panic got you nowhere.

"Unless I'm weighing you down?"

"No, you're fine," said Raido honestly. Her weight on him felt wonderful and he wished he could move his arms around her so he could hold her tightly. Then the net shifted suddenly and her leg wound up perfectly pressed against his pelvis.

"Sorry, I'll move," murmured Hana.

"Uh, Hana, please. Don't."

Her lack of experience with men meant that it took a while for her to understand that her squirming against Raido was not helping him. She suddenly said, "Oh."

"Uh, look, it's been a while since I've been with a woman, so, just, I'm sorry." Raido knew he was babbling, but his damn body was responding enthusiastically to every movement she made.

"I understand," said Hana. Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. Right, it isn't as if men thought of her as sexually attractive. Any woman would be setting him off. "We're in no danger, the weather is no problem, and maybe being quiet will help us figure something out."

"Fine," agreed Raido quickly. He closed his eyes, but her head was against his cheek and he could feel the silky strands of her hair even with the scars on his face. Her thigh brushed against him again and his body responded predictably. Damn, what he wouldn't give to be impotent at the moment.

The jonin took a deep breath and said, "So we should just relax and make sure the net doesn't get any tighter around us."

"Okay. You're sure I'm not hurting you?"

Actually, Raido thought his whole body was aching with the need to move his arms to hold her. "Don't worry about me."

Silence. They could hear each other breathing, feel their heartbeat, the press of a warm body, the scents that distinguished man from woman.

Hana forced her mind to work. "I think I have an idea. If we synchronize our hands, we can create seals."

"Right, but what jutsu? Clones wouldn't work. Fire would burn us."

"What I'm thinking of uses just a few seals, but it requires a stronger scent from us than our sweat."

"You mean a summoning? So you need blood." Raido had no qualms about self-inflicted wounds used in summoning; it was a common enough practice.

"Yes, but I can't get any part of me near my mouth to open a wound," said Hana practically.

"Ah." Raido was silent. Her lips were on his neck and he knew that it was the most likely target. But the scars? "I don't know if you could even bite through the scar tissue."

Hana replied. "Inuzukas have sharp canines; I can break the skin. And, and your scars can be used to create the summoning diagram."

"What are the hand seals?"

They practiced their hand movements first until they were in sync.

"All right. Do it," directed Raido.

He could feel Hana take a deep breath. Then he felt her tongue against his neck, tentatively licking a spot of skin. The reaction of his body was immediate. He knew his voice was shaking as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I thought it would hurt less this way," said Hana innocently. She didn't want to admit that she was practically being driven to taste him.

"Hand seals now." She then warned, "Brace yourself."

And her canines ripped through the skin and he could feel the blood begin to trickle across his skin. Her tongue swirled across his neck, completing the symbol. He could feel Hana's breathing becoming hard against his chest as she pressed closely against him.

What Raido didn't realize was that Hana was even then speaking to her Summon.

- - - -

_A large black hound known as Okurinu growled at the girl genuflecting before her but maintaining eye contact. _

"_Why do you call me, Whippet?"_

"_I need your jaws to tear the net that holds me."_

"_Finally caught a male, did you? A bulldog, too. How ironic. You'll pay for my service, Whippet."_

"_You are bound to obey me!"_

"_Didn't say I wouldn't obey, but hear me well. You were foolish to call me during my heat. For disturbing me, you will share my burden."_

- - - - -

"Hana!" Her name fell from Raido's lips as her movements became more frenzied against him. And damn if he wasn't this close to-- His head was suddenly spinning as the blissful sensation drove through is body.

Then the whole net suddenly moved and began falling to the ground. Raido gained enough coherency to twist the net so that he cushioned Hana and he definitely felt the impact on his back as they hit the ground. In moments a looming shadow appeared over the net and this time Raido rolled them away from the sharp canines so that Hana would not be in their path. The jonin could swear he felt the teeth grazing his back as they ripped through his shirt.

_Snap. Snap._

The netting was suddenly loosened around them and Raido lost no time in moving his arms to help Hana sit up.

"Don't touch me!" Hana was clearly upset as she shook off his hands. She pushed herself away from Raido, practically tripping on the net to get away from him, and inadvertently flung a section of the net over him.

"Hana?" Raido felt miserable. Did she think he'd rape her next? "Hana!"

Hana said nothing, just ran. By the time Raido finished untangling himself and returned to the pool, Hana Inuzuka and her gear were gone along with the Haimaru.

Raido just sat by the pool as all energy seemed to drain from him as he pulled off his Leaf hitai-ete and ran a hand through his hair. Forcing himself to move, he pulled off his shirt to find the back in shreds and stripped off his pants and boxers as well before immersing himself in the pool. The cool water stung the light scratches on his back and the bite on his neck

The jonin took a deep breath, pulled a tube of ointment from his vest, and dabbed at his new wounds. He gazed despondently at his reflection in the pool as he touched the bite at his neck.

"Why wouldn't she run? Ugly mug like yours. Practically dry humping the girl. Damn!"

He touched the new wound and realized the scar it left ripped through his very heart.

- - - - - - - -

_Konoha Hospital_

"Hey, where are you dragging me? My apartment is on the other side of the village."

"I said you need a decontamination shower and I meant it," reminded Shizune. Her voice was full of authority as she shoved him past the normal examination rooms to an isolation chamber. She took Tonton from him and handed her to a nurse with quick directions. "Give Tonton a good scrubbing, please."

The nurse nodded and took the little pig away, cooing at her as Tonton rested on the nurse's shoulder. The pig almost seemed to be bidding Genma farewell, so he twitched his fingers to wave good-bye. He was used to dumping women, but this was the first time he'd had to sever ties with a pig.

"Hey!" Genma was surprised by the medic's strength as she tugged his vest off and tossed it into a bin and then removed his headband.

In the next minute Shizune was shoving him, clothing and all, into an industrial strength shower.

"What the hell! I don't need a fire hydrant!" complained Genma as the high pressure struck his body.

Shizune merely reached out to grab the senbon out of his mouth. "Don't want you swallowing that."

Genma glared at her as the cascade ran over him. "Are we done here?"

"Of course not, you should scrub thoroughly," advised Shizune as she held out a brush with a long handle to him.

Genma could be very stubborn and Shizune was pushing all of his buttons. He crossed his arms over his chest, glared at the brush, and made his dare. "Make me."

His jaw dropped when he saw Shizune just strip to her camisole and boxers. Hell, no! It couldn't be, could it? Shizune was coming on to him?

But he soon realized she had no thought of seduction on her mind as she used the brush with utmost vigor to give him the scrubbing of his life.

"Ow, damn it, that's skin, not rawhide!" His objections were muffled since Shizune had lifted his shirt to get to his back.

"I thought you said you aren't delicate," taunted Shizune as she set her mind to her task.

Okay, so how could he be standing there stripped to his boxers in front of a woman and feel like a child? Right, because she was scrubbing behind his ears as if he were just a baby.

"Cut it out! Wait, don't, that tickles! Ow, that stings! What kind of soap is that? Damn it, would you let me--mmmff! You wiped my face off with that brush!"

Shizune's only response was to turn off the shower and throw a towel on Genma's face.

"Thanks a lot," said Genma sarcastically but then had the presence of mind to start rubbing his hair dry. But his attention wandered to Shizune who was toweling off in the corner, the wet material of the camisole and boxers now clinging to her body.

The distracted jonin sat on the bench in the decontamination room and realized Shizune was stacked quite nicely. Very nicely. He was going to enjoy contemplating the view and his hand reached automatically for a senbon from the jonin vest on the bench. He tilted his head slightly as he put the senbon in his mouth and within seconds, fell off the bench.

_Thump_!

Shizune turned to find Genma passed out on the floor. "What now?"

She frowned as she noticed the color of the senbon at his lips and realized what had happened. The man had reached into her vest and removed a senbon dipped in tranquilizer. She knelt beside the man and sighed. "Genma, what am I going to do with you?"

Genma merely emitted a satisfied sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Later that night  
Konohagakure_

Raido made it in late because he had deliberately tarried on the road. He was relieved to find Iruka at the mission desk and just said, "Raido Namiashi reporting in."

"You're the last one on your team," said Iruka as he checked his name. "Anything to report? Hana Inuzuka said you stayed behind to check for any more old traps in the area of your mission."

Raido was silent for a long moment. He was relieved that Hana hadn't filed a complaint against him, but wasn't sure what it meant. He could see where she would be embarrassed, but was she actually afraid of him? Hell, her dogs could rip him apart if she so ordered and as far as he knew, she could be planning just that.

He shook his head. "Nothing to report."

Raido walked away from the mission desk as a numbness settled over him. But it was better than feeling the pain.

- - - - - - - -

Hana let the scroll roll away from her as she set it aside. She had run all the way to Konohagakure, barely stopping to register her return with Iruka, before heading to her cottage. She was stripping out of her clothing as she ran to the shower and cleansed herself.

Being possessed was not a feeling anyone should suffer. Seeing your body doing things you can't control. Hurting someone you're starting to care about, using them just to ease the sexual tension. Then feeling guilty for the pleasure suffusing every limb.

But Hana was not one to cry over her problems. Instead, she spent hours looking through her reference books, tracking down obscure scrolls until she found sufficient information to develop a plan.

Hana Inuzuka now stared out of the darkened window. Seven days. The heat would pass in seven days and by the end of it, she could well be the biggest nymphomaniac in Konohagakure if she couldn't abate these urges. The only way to ensure some control would be to select a mate with which to ease the heat. Her thoughts turned to one man. Raido Namiashi.

_End Chapter Two_

**Author Notes:**

I don't think there's much to explain. The name of the bar means Falling Leaves.

The summon is not canon, but the name of the dog is used for a black demon-type dog.

I think I kept the tone within the T rating given what I've seen in similar movie scenes.

Thanks for reading! I'll go tweak the next chapter now.


	3. The Heat is On

Summary: Raido is confused by Hana. Genma is confused by Shizune and her twittering minions. And why are Ibiki and Anko even mentioned?

**HIDDEN HEARTS OF THE HIDDEN LEAF**  
_**The Heat Is On**_

_Konoha Hospital_

Raido woke up the the morning after his fateful mission with Hana to an urgent message from Genma that read: Get me out! NOW!

The jonin let himself into his partner's flat, grabbed a change of clothing for him, and headed for the Konoha hospital. It wasn't the first time he'd 'snuck' Genma out from under Shizune's overprotective nose. In fact, he knew which room Genma would be assigned.

"...so she practically tosses me into the shower, clothed and all!" Genma was relating his return to the village with Tonton and Shizune as he dressed.

"Uh huh."

"And I dare her make me get scrubbed."

"Uh huh."

"Next thing I know she's taken me up on the dare!"

"Uh huh."

"So she strips down to her undies, climbs into the shower and begins torturing me with a brush!" declared Genma as he slid out of the window.

"Uh huh."

"Then we rip off our wet clothes and I nail her against the shower stall." The jonin now walked down the side of the building.

"Uh huh."

"All right, that's it. Did you even hear what I just said?" asked Genma as he reached the ground.

"You're nailing up stalls with brushes?" muttered Raido as he followed. "Not very efficient."

"I'm describing being subjected to water torture by Shizune and you can't even lend me an ear?"

"After the way you acted yesterday, you were lucky that's all she did. You were behaving like a jerk."

"Some of us are human and make mistakes, let our emotions get the better of us. Unlike you, I don't claim to be a gentleman all the time," said Genma.

Raido thought about his experience with Hana yesterday and flinched at his comment. "I never claimed to be a paragon of virtue."

"Right, and I suppose you were making out with Hana after we left you two alone yesterday."

Raido suddenly grabbed Genma's arm. "Bud, you're asking for a beating if you're gonna run your mouth like that."

"You're aching for a fight, aren't you? Well, I'm in the mood to oblige. And you know what, if I win, you have to ask Hana out for a date."

"Fine," agreed Raido easily. "And if I win, you have to ask Shizune for a date."

"What? Hey, wait--"

"Put up or shut up," said Raido.

"Damn it, you know Shizune would just turn me down."

"Yeah, and what do you think Hana would do? And it would do you some good to know what rejection feels like."

Genma considered the thought of being spurned by a woman. It was practically inconceivable and the very idea made him queasy, but he had his pride. He would beat Raido to a pulp if he had to. "You're on."

The men headed to the training grounds at a quick pace.

Meanwhile, above them looking out of a window from the Hokage's Tower stood Shizune and Tsunade who was holding Tonton. The little pig squealed and drew the Hokage's attention to the escaping inmate.

"Isn't that one of your patients, Shizune?" asked the Hokage.

"Oh, and I was hoping I'd catch Genma before he made a break for it," sighed Shizune. She looked down at the garments in her hand, two freshly laundered shirts and a pair of pants. "I was finally going to return his shirt."

"You could catch up to him quickly enough," suggested Tsunade.

Shizune smiled. "No, I think I'll take this as a sign that I was meant to keep both shirts."

She hugged the garments to her in satisfaction. Genma would just have to pay the price for his impetuous behavior.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The battle between Genma and Raido that day rivaled any serious contest between Kakashi and Gai, especially in duration. By the time the sun set, however, it was Raido who was the victor--although he did look like a porcupine with all the senbon sticking out of his shoulders.

The needles did not prevent Raido from dragging a torpid Genma directly to Shizune. He dropped the jonin at her feet and announced, "My partner needs a medic and only you will do."

Shizune knelt beside Genma to inspect him closely. Although the jonin opened his eyes, the medic thought he was still dazed because his words were incoherent.

"Wuhlgoatwitmaw."

"Is he talking to me?" asked Shizune of Raido. "First he's obsessed with pigs, now goats?"

"Try again," directed Raido he tapped his friend's foot with his own. "You're not making sense. And get that senbon out of your mouth. Damn it, I thought you used your entire arsenal on me."

"Can't it wait?" pleaded Genma as Shizune yanked the senbon out if his mouth and laid his head in her lap. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"Do it now." Raido suddenly dropped to his knees and he began extracting the needles from his shoulders. "You lost the bet."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Shizune.

Genma ignored her question and instead asked his own, each word deliberately dragged out of him. "Shizune. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me."

Shizune was so shocked she lost her hold of Genma and his head hit the floor again.

"Ow."

"Oh, Genma, I'm so sorry. I thought I heard you ask me out," said Shizune with a nervous laugh as she pulled his head to rest on her lap again.

"I did ask you out," clarified Genma. "Now, go ahead and refuse me so I can pass out again."

"Wait." Shizune looked at Raido and asked, "So the only reason Romeo here is asking me out is because he lost a bet?"

"Don't hurt me," pleaded Genma as he saw Raido nod.

"Oh, no, I have no intention of hurting you--except in your pocket book," said Shizune.

"Huh?" Genma hated sounding so dimwitted, but things were not making sense. Wasn't this the part where she told him no?

"I accept your invitation to go out with you, Genma," said Shizune sweetly.

"Whuh?" Genma and Raido both emitted the same grunt.

"You. Me. Date." Shizune even pointed to herself and then Genma to make sure he understood.

"Date?" echoed Genma. "Where?" He blinked. "When?"

"I'll let you know in good time, but believe me, it's going to cost you dearly." She patted his face gently.

That's when Genma passed out.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Raido helped Genma escape the clutches of his future date by sneaking him out of his hospital bed, yet again. Still, he was was regretting his decision considering all Genma did was complain about Shizune.

"She never told me where it is I'm taking her or when!"

"Will you quit fretting over it? You can afford to take her to a nice dinner, maybe the theatre.. Shizune is a lady."

"But I don't feel right picking up chicks in the meantime. It would be disrespectful."

Raido frowned. "And how is that a bad thing? I thought you'd already called a moratorium on women."

"That's the problem. It's already been a week of deprivation." Genma turned to his friend and the senbon in his mouth was bobbing madly. "How am I supposed to live another week without sex?"

"Honestly, Genma, it isn't going to hurt you. Think of it as being on assignment; you've survived on extended missions," cajoled Raido.

"Yeah, but what if Shizune winds up imposing a long dry spell on me to the point I even find her attractive?" Genma confessed. "I think it's starting already. The other day in the shower? When she stripped--uh. Anyway, Raido, I realized that-- Shizune is a woman!"

"Your powers of observation are uncanny, dude," muttered Raido.

Genma punched his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Look, Shizune's a big girl and her senbon are poisoned. I think she can take care of any unwanted advances," assured Raido.

"True, I'll just think of this as a nightmare," he said firmly. "So what about you and Hana?"

Raido fell silent and quickly averted his gaze. "Hana was a dream, Genma. Just a dream. Now let's go get our mission today completed."

- - - - - - - - - - -

At the end of the day, Raido stretched and thought about just going to bed, but something was making him restless. He'd heard howling in the distance and he wondered if the Haimaru were agitated. He sighed, put on his sandals, and reached for his vest. But then he laughed and just walked out the door without it. If Hana sent her dogs to rip him apart, he deserved it for molesting her. But, had he? He was so confused.

Raido walked in the direction of the howling. The moon, although not full, was bright in the sky and the night was a perfect temperature. He followed the path up the cliffs where he knew Hana ran with the image of her burning in his mind.

Soon he came upon an old stone bridge where he leaned on the wall and sighed. From his perspective, he could see Konohagakure spread before him and his eyes wandered to the Inuzuka estate and Hana's cottage. A single light on her front porch was on, but the rest was dark.

Raido stood staring for a long moment, but when he decided to go home, he found he couldn't move his hands away from the stone bridge. Suddenly, a shiver went down his spine as he felt the breath at his neck.

He recognized her scent: Hana Inuzuka. He tried to speak, wanting desperately to apologize, to tell her he wanted nothing but to cherish her, but found that the jutsu imposed on him paralyzed his vocal cords. He didn't panic, however. He assumed Hana wanted to denigrate him without interruption.

But she uttered no sound. Instead, he felt her hands settle lightly on his hips, then to his surprise, they dove under his shirt. And the movement had held no hostility, but instead had been a caress. Was she playing with him just to humiliate him?

Then she suddenly removed her hands, but he could hear clothing shifting and then the ring of a kunai being withdrawn. This was it, she was going to rip him open!

_Rip._

His shirt was sliced neatly down his back and her hands shoved the fabric over his shoulders and down his arms. He thought nothing could surprise him more until he felt her skin pressing against his back while her hands again resumed their exploration.

Nothing made sense; he was probably dreaming. Right? He couldn't speak, but the jutsu didn't prevent his groan. And then he could feel her lips trailing along the scars on his back, feel his clothing pushed aside. What did she want?

She drifted under his arms to stand between him and the bridge. And suddenly his wish was granted and he could move his arms. He wrapped her in his embrace, her back feeling warm against his chest. All he could think about was needing to find satisfaction. And part of him was angry at being bound and used. And part of him regretted that this was nothing more than sex. And part of him was lost in the bliss she extracted from his body.

But afterwards while he was still catching his breath, she was pulling away from him and dodging under his arms. Then Hana was gone. Raido had to grab the stone bridge to keep from collapsing and all he could do was sink onto the stones of the walkway while his back rested against the bridge. He saw the remnants of his shirt within arms reach and wiped his face with it.

He didn't remember his walk home, just the feeling that he was being watched by one of Hana's dogs. He fell into his bed and slept deeply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the morning Raido was almost convinced it had been a dream, until he found the torn shirt. That much was real. Still, he could have ripped it himself. These sorts of rendezvous happened to men like Genma Shiranui, not Raido Namiashis!

He closed his eyes and the sensual memory washed over him. Was it really Hana? Or had his imagination created the woman? And if it was all real, why Hana? Or was some thing using Hana? That could mean that Hana was unaware of her actions and that he was--

A dark mood settled on the jonin. He was torn between confronting Hana for using him or punishing himself for taking advantage of her. Raido thought of a standing offer he had from Ibiki and decided a black ops mission was just the thing he needed.

Ibiki was quick to pull an assignment for him, so Raido soon found himself at his locker by the jonin lounge. Raido smiled when he heard Genma enter and enthusiastically declare, "Raido! There you are. Listen, I've got the perfect solution for my little problem."

"So, Shizune was right about your being impotent?" asked Raido just to provoke the man.

Genma gave him a stern look. "My little problem is Shizune, but now I know how to settle this date with her."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to ambush Shizune by taking her to lunch!"

"This is your brilliant strategy?"

"Don't you get it? I take her to lunch, declare that our date, and, BAM! By evening time I'm at the bar spreading the love among my ladies and not coming up for air for about three days. So, you want to come to celebrate my emancipation or what?"

"I'm being sent on a solo mission today," said Raido as he pulled out the sheath that held the black blade. "I expect to be back late."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

"ANBU, Niju Shotai. I thought you wanted to retire it now," said Genma with a note of concern. It had to be an assassination mission. "Look, we left ANBU because you got tired of killing. Is Ibiki forcing you into this?"

Raido shrugged. "Volunteered."

The jonin slid out the deadly blade to inspect it, but knew it was in perfect condition.

Genma put his hand on top of Raido's as he held the hilt and offered, "I'll go with you."

Raido shook his head. "Sorry, bud." He looked up at his friend and smiled grimly. "I need this, Genma. Don't ask why."

Genma released his hold and promised, "If you're not back in three days, I'm coming after you."

"Enjoy your lunch," replied Raido as he wrapped himself in his black cloak. "And don't be cheap. Take Shizune somewhere nice like the White Orchid."

And with that advice, he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Konoha Hospital_

_snarf, snarf _ Oink?

"You're right, Tonton, it is Genma's shirt." Shizune pet the pig and tossed the garment into her office. The young medic nin had just collected Genma's laundry from his most recent stay as she finished her rounds with Tsunade.

"How many of his shirts do you have now?" asked Tsunade as she picked up her pig so Tonton wouldn't be locked in Shizune's office.

"Three," replied Shizun as she shut the door. The she looked up to see the man in question walking down the corridor. "Speak of the devil. There he is now."

Genma spotted his prey and assumed a pleasant smile. He was the very embodiment of charisma and charm by the time he approached his victim. Or so he thought. Before he could open his mouth to extend his invitation, Shizune went all medic on him.

"Genma! Are you feeling sick? Having a crisis?" asked Shizune as she placed a palm on his forehead.

"I'm fine, Shizune. Do I have to be sick to come see you at the hospital?"

"Yes." Shizune blinked. She turned to murmur to Tsunade to say, "He's getting worse. That question was so simple-minded, I think his nervous system is being affected."

"Continue your close observations, then," said Tsunade as she made a quick exit with Tonton. Really, those two needed a dope slap.

"Shizune, I'm as healthy as a horse with an appetite to match. I was hoping you'd join me at the White Orchid for lunch. Think of it as Medic Nin Appreciation Day." Genma smiled again, sans senbon, and leaned in to murmur. "The dessert today is their flourless, chocolate torte."

He knew he had her hooked when a squeaky sigh escaped her open lips. Sort of luscious looking lips, actually. And her tongue flicking across them made Genma moan on his own.

"Mm mm, just imagine the smooth texture, the rich, warm taste," said Genma and for a moment wondered if he were talking about the chocolate or something else as they leaned into each other.

"Yes," murmured Shizune softly, the breath from the word falling like gossamer on his lips. "Chocolate."

"Did someone say chocolate?"

_Poof._ Like a bubble bursting, the voice of the young kunoichi brought the jonin back into reality. They turned in synchrony to find Sakura and Ino in the corridor with them.

"Whuh?" Genma and Shizune looked at each other when they realized they had said the same thing.

Ino laughed. "Chocolate. Did we hear chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" echoed Hinata as she came around the corner with Tenten in tow.

"Chocolate! That would be so great!" said Tenten as she clapped her hands.

Shizune smiled at the crew and announced, "Genma says it's Medic Nin Appreciation Day and he's buying. Want to join us for lunch at the White Orchid? And the chocolate dessert?"

Although all the chunin were battle-seasoned warriors now, the girl in each of them squealed in delight. Lunch at a fancy restaurant with their role model and one of the hottest jonin in the Leaf? Who'd be stupid enough to say no?

"Uh, well, you all have fun," sighed Tenten. Weapons mistress did not equal medic nin.

"Oh, but Tenten has to come with us!" declared Sakura. "She gives us plenty of practice on wound healing with all her victims, er, sparring partners."

Shizune laughed and finally admitted, "Well, it is up to Genma since he's paying."

The jonin was getting ready to throw cold water on their plans--but then Shizune turned on the most adorable, inescapable puppy-dog eyes Genma had ever seen. Hell, he'd even give her the shirt off his back if she asked at that moment.

His spoke automatically. "Whatever you say, Shizune."

The girls walked ahead of them all atwitter with excitement before he realized what Shizune had done. How in hell could he call this a date? But the medic nin took his arm and said, "Thank you, Genma. It is awfully sweet of you."

And as she walked beside him, Genma felt an odd palpitation in his chest. Damn! Maybe Shizune was right and he was suffering some sort of illness, something that affected his heart. He looked at her warily and wondered how she fit into these abnormal responses. He'd have to watch himself to see what it was about her that set him off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Outside Konohagkure _

Raido was returning home at the end of the day and was only a few hours away from the Leaf Village, now dressed in his usual jonin uniform. He opted to camp out under the stars to avoid his lonely bed in the village. The successful mission had done nothing to solve his personal issues, although the duel had been sufficient to relieve his dark mood. Going home only meant making a decision on how to approach Hana.

He pulled off his weapons and vest and just sat staring at the fire for most of the night. But he became immediately alert when he heard a howling, in fact not just one dog, but three. Hana? Was she out tracking again? The howl had been the call used when the Haimaru found their target.

He stood up and took just a few steps toward the sound when he suddenly was pushed back against a tree trunk. "What the--"

Raido's voice fell off as his vocal cords were again paralyzed and his hand were pinned against the tree at his wrists. And damn if instead of rising panic, his body responded with excitement.

Hana emerged from the shadows but didn't look at his face. Slowly, gracefully, her lean body was displayed before him, those perfect legs he had long worshiped were a feast for his eyes. He hardly noticed the kunai in her hand until he heard the sound of his shirt being cut open.

Damn, not another one! That was the last thought his rational mind registered before her lips found his throat and began their mind-numbing work. He could only moan in pleasure as she continued to entice him, although all her movements were simple and almost innocent, an exploration of something novel.

Then to his surprise, he heard Hana murmur his name. "Now, Raido."

The command was immutable and as she dropped to her knees, his body followed automatically, now free from the binding jutsu. He was sighing into the back of her neck enjoying the expanse of the silky skin of her back. Soon they merging shadows moving in a common rhythm.

Again, Raido was still catching his breath when Hana scooted away from him, stopping only long enough to retrieve her discarded clothing, before she was gone. Raido just rolled onto his back. His knees were caked in dirt anyway, why not the rest of him? But he made up his mind to confront Hana about these--trysts. Her command had convinced him she was not a victim, but the alternative was not a comforting thought, either.

- - - - - - - -

Raido let the water run over his body as he finally took his shower after jotting a quick note to Genma to let him know he was back safely. It was midday and he wondered where he could find Hana. He needed to speak to her in private, but in a public place to prevent the possibility of coupling before he could get answers.

The jonin made a few quick inquiries and determined that Hana was working at the animal clinic at the Konoha Hospital today. All he needed was a sick animal as his ticket in to see her. Misfortune smiled on him as he ran into Konahamaru and his genin team trying to carry a fat, ginger colored cat.

"Wait up, Konahomaru, I recognize that cat. Pretty bad-tempered, scratches like a demon," said Raido.

At the moment, the cat was scratching his way out of Udon's arms, but Raido grabbed it by the scruff and bagged it quickly. "Taking it home?"

"Yes, this is the third time this week we've had to find the stupid cat," replied Konohamaru.

A sharp hiss was heard from the bag.

"Tell you what. I'll take it to the vet to make sure its bad temper isn't due to some injury or disease, then you can return it to its owner." After a growling hiss and a bit of scratching at the bag, Raido added, "I could probably talk the vet into sedating it even. Your team should have just enough time to get lunch at the Ichiraku."

"You'd do that for me, Raido?" asked Konahamaru. The jonin had always been friendly to the boy even when he had acted like a brat to the Sandaime's bodyguard. He'd even ridden on his shoulders a few times. The memory evoked images of his grandfather, so his voice took on a solemn tone as he promised, "I'll remember to return the favor."

"No problem. Meet me after your lunch in front of the hospital," assured Raido.

- - - - -

_Konoha Animal Clinic_

The cat kept hissing and twisting, but the jonin was determined. When he stepped into the animal clinic, he saw Hana with her back turned in one of the examination rooms through the large glass window that separated it from the waiting area. His heart flipped at the sight of her and his stomach did an odd twist, but he took a deep breath to ensure he could find his voice.

No one questioned his right to walk right up to her door and enter.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I just have to finish this blood work," said Hana without turning around from the counter.

"I don't know if this problem can wait," said Raido.

That deep voice sent shivers up her spine. Hana carefully sat aside the tube she had been testing and took a deep breath. She'd been hoping to avoid this confrontation, that the man would be happy he was getting sex on a regular basis--although the circumstances were quite irregular--and leave it at that.

She turned around and was surprised to find a fat, ginger cat with ridiculous red ribbons on its ears hissing at her in a flagrant display of bad temper. "I'll just examine this patient, then."

"Fine, and while you're at it, I want to know what the hell it is that's been happening between us," said Raido.

"It's nothing."

"Listen, Hana, I don't know about you, but rolling in the dirt having sex with someone I barely know does not qualify as nothing to me," said Raido and he swallowed bitter disappointment. "Damn it, how many guys are you hooking up with to be so casual about it?"

Hana shook her head as she felt tears of humiliation threatening to fall. "I meant, it's nothing about the cat. It's just a bad-tempered, spoiled feline with a bad self-image because of the ridiculous bows on its ears."

The vet removed the ribbons and suddenly the cat sat still at the shock of it. A paw moved to tentatively swipe at its ear. Then the feline actually pushed its head against Hana's sleeve and an odd purring sound was emitted.

Hans said quietly, "At least one problem is easily solved."

"So now I'm just a problem?" asked Raido.

"No, Raido, I'm the one who is the problem," sighed Hana. Still, she wouldn't look at the man. Instead she directed her gaze at the cat and scratched its fur. "I made a mistake and I'm paying the consequences. It will be over soon."

"Why me? Or am I not the only one?"

Hana emitted a bitter laugh before she said, "I'm sorry, but I've never been accused of being promiscuous before. I took great pains to avoid it, but you seem to label me easily enough."

Her despondent tone finally got through Raido's anger. "Hana, give me a break. I'm sorry if I offended you but frankly, I'm confused about--us. And, no, I didn't want to think that you're some kind of nympho."

He tried to move closer to her, but she clutched the cat to her and took a step back from him, so he in turn took two steps back and held his hands palms up.

"Look, I don't understand why any girl would want a guy like me if all she's after is sex. And the way you run away afterward is a clear sign that you want nothing else from me."

Hana felt the guilt welling in her. She finally looked at Raido and graced him with a sad smile. "I messed up, Raido, and I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but it was the lesser of two evils, you could say."

"Go on." Raido wasn't sure he was going to like the revelations.

"When I did the summons, the bitch was in heat. She imposed the same burden on me, so..."

"So. I was caught in the net with you, so I was the natural choice to help you through this affliction." Raido nodded his head in understanding. It had nothing to do with wanting him, Raido Namiashi.

Hana bit her lip and shrugged. Would he even believe her if she said he was the only man she'd really considered? "I--you protected me from Kyubi. I guess I thought I could trust you to help me through this, too."

"Trust? Funny word to use here, don't you think?" But his tone was soft, almost defeated as he asked his questions. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"I needed to find a way to appease the bitch so that the heat wouldn't affect me as much during the day. From the records I was able to find, it was best that I be dominant, hunt a mate, trap him, subdue him."

"That sums it up pretty well," observed Raido.

"I was hoping the first night would be enough, that I wouldn't need a repeat."

"Why repeat it with me? Why not turn to someone else?"

Hana shook her head at the thought and explained, "My mother leads the clan; I won't add to her burdens with a sullied reputation. That's why using you made the most sense; you're a quiet man; I could trust you not to brag."

"It's nice to know I have such sterling qualities," sighed Raido.

Hana looked away from him and continued. "If I had been married, I'd just be dragging my husband off to bed three times a day, but I have no man. In fact, I don't want any man in my life. But when her spirit possesses me, it's hard to control my actions. I do my best to direct her feral tendencies. "

"Wait. You're, like, possessed? Damn, does that mean I wind up raping you! That's why you run away?"

"No! At least, no more than what I do to you is forced," Hana replied, but then looked quickly away from him. "I'm not sexually deficient, Raido; my body is responding all on its own. Granted, the first time I wasn't quite sure what to expect since, well, you've been my first."

Raido felt a sudden surge of possessiveness competing with a boost to his male ego at this confession. Then he remembered the first night, how rough and raw it had been, not that the second time had been any gentler.

He wiped a hand across his face and murmured, "You were a virgin." He looked at her and asked, "Did I hurt you? I wasn't thinking it could be your first time. That's supposed to be rough on a girl."

Hana smiled lightly. "I know the mechanics, Raido. I was a virgin, not uninformed."

Raido voiced his next concern. "So if you're sharing this heat with this spirit dog you summoned, does that mean we have to worry about pregnancy?"

Hana was surprised he had used the term We and sought to reassure him immediately. "I use an implant of chronic contraceptives to prevent my monthly periods. Have been since I was eighteen. No, I wasn't worried about pregnancy and I know you don't sleep around."

"How did you know I wasn't carrying some bug?" asked Raido. If he had been her, he would have-- "You checked my medical records, didn't you?"

Hana's discomfiture was as clear as her rising blush. "It's often the quiet ones who get careless, don't use condoms or prophylactic jutsus."

"There anything else I should know?" asked Raido.

"We only need one more tryst," said Hana.

"And then?"

"And then you won't have to worry about rolling in the dirt like some animal mating in the wild," said Hana a bit harshly. She looked down, ashamed of her outburst. He probably wanted to be rid of her.

"But what if I want more?"

Hana looked at him apprehensively. "More? As in?"

"A date. That's all I'm asking."

Hana blinked. "A date?"

"Yeah, a date. Like you, me, together. In public." Raido saw her frown and murmured, "But I suppose it's asking too much for you to be seen with this face of mine in our village."

Hana blinked and asked. "What's wrong with your face?"

That was the last thing Raido expected to hear. He touched his cheek and said, "The scars."

"Yes, the scars are as clear as the tattoos on my cheeks, but what do you think is wrong with your face?" Hana tilted her head. "Nice symmetry on the cheekbones, aquiline nose, strong chin without looking brutish, clear, intense eyes."

Raido was taken off guard as she listed his features rather clinically. It was as if she were describing a dog. Wait. Nothing she said would give the impression of an ugly man.

"Whuh?" That's all Raido could say. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, we have a date--and I'm not talking about this sex thing."

Hana nodded and echoed. "We have a date."

Raido nodded in return and began walking backward toward the door before Hana stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something, Raido?"

She held out the cat who had now fallen asleep in her arms. Raido nabbed it from her and walked out the door before he woke up from this impossible dream. He had asked Hana out--and she had accepted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Genma? What are you doing here? I thought you were hitting the bar as soon as your lunch date with Shizune was over and not coming up for air for three days?" Raido allowed Genma to enter his flat.

"It was horrible," said Genma. He walked to his friend's kitchen, removed his senbon, grabbed a canister, and promptly started chomping on the contents. "I think Shizune is an evil master mind out to destroy my universe."

"What did she do now?" asked Raido patiently.

"She ruined my plan! And it was working perfectly. I go up to Shizune laying on the charm, you know, ask her to lunch, saying that medics really don't get appreciated enough. I knew I'd scored some points when she smiled at that. And then she--she twists my words around!"

"Yeah, you're really making Shizune sound evil, bud. What did she do?"

"She accepted my invitation to lunch and then extended it to include her minions! How could I call that a date?" Genma sat on the couch with a dazed look. Genma looked at Raido and declared, "Shizune has a devious mind."

"Shizune has a generous heart," reminded Raido. "So did you at least get your date set with her? I mean, the real one?"

"Hell, no! They twitter, Raido."

The jonin frowned and asked, "What twitters, Genma?"

"The minions! Sakura, Ino, Hinata." Genma was flicking up a new finger with each new name. He wagged his pinky when adding it and said, "I'm not sure why Tenten wound up with us, but they all twitter."

"Sounds like you were surrounded by your usual harem," observed Raido.

"My usual harem is not underage!" groused Genma. "And it's all Shizune's fault that my perfect plan failed. And you know what? I think the stress of the situation is beginning to affect me."

"How so?"

"Heart palpitations. Myopic vision. I get too focused on Shizune. It's getting so the sound of Shizune's voice sends a shiver up my spine!"

Raido nodded as he realized Genma was truly hopeless. "Genma, I agree. I think you have it real bad."

"Don't I know it," agreed Genma readily, satisfied that his best bud was in his corner.

- - - - - - - - -

Raido and Genma were sent out on a long day mission, but they were rather late getting back to the Leaf Village. He couldn't ditch his partner fast enough, especially since Genma was continuously grumbling about Shizune. You'd think he was a condemned man! He'd need to do something to help Genma, but Raido's more urgent worry was whether he had missed Hana.

He got to his apartment and waited impatiently for the call of the Haimaru. Now that he knew what these trysts were about, he was determined to gain some control of the situation--or at least not brutalize Hana with his lust.

His body responded immediately when he heard the first howl. He walked with deliberate steps to follow the call. This time it took him to the smooth rocks near the waterfall. This time, one of the dogs, probably Shoukou, was laying across the rocks. Raido quirked an eyebrow. He was willing to accept a lot of things, but--

The dog rose slowly, looked deliberately back to the place where he had been laying, and seemed to point to it with his nose. Then he simply walked away. Raido shrugged and sat down in the place left warm by the canine's body. He smiled and leaned back, cupping his head in his hands as he bent his arms behind his head.

Raido closed his eyes and let the sound of the waterfall lull him. Then he suddenly felt a tug on his wrists and felt his arms pinned above him against the rock as he lay staring at the sky. His heart beat quickened and he was immediately aroused at the sight of her creamy body in the moonlight.

Was that a smile he saw on her face as she approached him with her hands behind her back? Her eyes raked his body and then in a quick movement she straddled him. A kunai spun in her hand as if she were considering how to cut his shirt. His frustration built as quickly as his pleasure as she teased the responses from his body. Unlike the previous nights, he could still not make major movements of his limbs.

Was it his punishment for confronting Hana and thinking he could gain some control over the situation? He felt his frustration mounting, until suddenly the restraints disappeared.

"Hana." Raido had lifted his torso so he could envelope her in his arms. For once, he didn't want her running away from him. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Oh, Hana."

"Raido?" Hana took a deep breath and shifted as if to move off of him, but Raido cupped her face with his hands and her movement stilled.

"Stay," he whispered.

He leaned in to kiss the tattoos on each cheek and then his lips brushed hers in a whisper of a kiss. He realized he had never kissed her so he increased the pressure and urged her lips to open to him.

He was pleased when he felt her arms wrapping around him as he deepened his kiss. The caress of her fingertips on his back sent a shiver up his spine.

"Yes." Her voice was soft, but she repeated, "Yes, Raido."

He was soon pushing her onto her back. Slowly, unrushed, unfettered by foreign desires. True magic.

The afterglow was quickly clouding his mind. Raido propped himself on his elbows and took deep gulps of air, no less than Hana. Still, this time he rolled onto his back, although he kept his arm around her waist. He was pleased that she didn't pull away from him immediately, but was satisfied to rest her head on his chest as they recovered.

"That was--is this what it's supposed to be like?"

"Yes, Hana, this is how it's supposed to be."

He could feel Hana smiling into his chest and felt as if he had just completed an arduous mission. His muscles felt completely relaxed and he felt his eyes closing as he fell into a sense of bliss that he had rarely experienced.

When he finally awoke, Hana was gone, but Raido still stretched languidly in satisfaction. He was confident he could take Hana's body and she would give to him freely. Now the trick was to win her heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning after Raido's third tryst with Hana, Genma was waiting for him in the jonin lounge. "Man, I wish we hadn't gotten back so late last night. I wanted to confront Shizune about when our date is."

"Quit fretting, it'll happen soon enough."

Genma turned to his friend and was surprised to find Raido looking--happy? "So what's up with you? You look too damn satisfied for my own good."

Raido just shrugged, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"You find it amusing that Shizune's making me suffer through this date, aren't you?" accused Genma. "It's your fault I'm in this mess. See if I ever help you get a girl!"

"I told you I don't need your help," said Raido reasonably.

"Sure. Just tell me what progress you've made with Hana on your own."

Raido gave his friend a straight face and spoke in a monotone. "We've been bopping like bunnies to satisfy the cravings of the spirit of a bitch in heat that possessed her."

"Very funny," said Genma as he settled beside his friend on the couch. "Seriously, have you even seen Hana since the mission together?"

"We're going on a date," said Raido. Then he couldn't hold back the grin, especially since Genma had spewed out his coffee.

Of course, it was at that moment that Shizune entered the lounge with Tonton at her heels. She ran to Genma and began pounding his back while Tonton expressed a distressed oink.

"Genma, are you having a seizure? You're not talking! Could it be a heart attack? Oh, no, but you're so young! Premature aging? Perhaps dementia--"

"You're the one who's demented if you think I'm aging prematurely, woman," groused Genma as he leapt behind the sofa to evade the medic. "I was just surprised. Raido has a date with Hana."

"Oh, no! It's an epidemic!" wailed Shizune. Tonton was now squealing at her side.

"Shizune, you've lost me," said Raido with his deep voice effectively calming her. "What epidemic?"

"A dating epidemic! It's obvious. Me and Genma--"

"Speaking of which, when exactly is our date?" inserted the jonin.

But Shizune ignored him and continued, "Hana and Raido, Ayame and Iruka, Anko and Ibiki--"

"The hell you say!" Genma leapt back over the sofa to confront her directly. "Mitarashi and Morino? No freaking way! When did that happen?"

"Last night," sighed Shizune as she wiped a hand across her brow to indicate fatigue. "I was with Anko when she received a note transferring her out of the Torture and Interrogation Unit--a transfer initiated by Ibiki."

"Ibiki kicked her out! And here I thought he was always cautious," observed Raido.

"I'd figure Anko would be after his blood, not his body. How'd he get a date out of her?" asked Genma as he stuck a senbon in his mouth. Really, the world was just getting weird of late.

"It wasn't pretty," said Shizune. "Anko marched straight into Ibiki's office with kunai flying, then shuriken--"

"Don't tell me. That was just her idea of saying hello?" asked Raido.

"Funny, Ibiki taunted her by saying the same thing," replied Shizune. "So soon the fight is out of the building and into the southern forests near the training grounds. Ibiki manages to explain between dodging attacks that he had to transfer Anko so that he could ask her for a date. And that was the end of the first round."

"The first round?" asked the men in synchrony. Compared to Ibiki's challenge, they had it easy getting a date.

"Anko lost consciousness," explained Shizune.

"Whoa! Ibiki punched Anko? That's pretty cold," muttered Genma who was now sitting on the couch absently scratching a merry Tonton.

"No, Anko fainted," assured Shizune. "So, once Ibiki revived Anko, she resorted to using explosive tags and clone jutsus to beat him into admitting it was all just a joke or one of his weird mind games."

"I'm afraid to ask, but how did round two end?" asked Raido.

"Binding jutsu--and a gag--Ibiki threw at Anko. I can't blame him, though. She was calling Ibiki every dirty name in the book," said Shizune. "She faked him out by seeming to be complacent and using her puppy-dog eyes."

"Anko can do puppy-dog eyes?" whispered Genma to Raido, who merely shrugged in return.

"But then as soon as he released her, Anko summoned her snake to attack Ibiki." Shizune had to take a deep breath now. "So somewhere in between getting the life crushed out of him, Ibiki blurted out that he's loved Anko for years and finally intended to do something about it."

Shizune now wiped a tear from her eye. "So of course, Anko had to release Ibiki because she felt the same way, although he won't be out of the hospital for at least two days. Still, isn't it romantic?"

Genma definitely was looking green. He looked up at Shizune and asked tentatively, "Uh, Shizune, you can't do slug summoning or anything, can you?"

The medic nin frowned and said, "No."

"Good," said Genma as he pushed Tonton aside, stood up, and tucked away his senbon. "Then, I have something important to say to you."

Shizune looked up at him uncertainly. He sounded so serious and determined. "Yes, Genma?"

"I want to know when we're having our date--and where!" Genma leaned forward, trying to intimidate the medic nin. "And I'm tired of you calling me sickly, weak, or prematurely aged! I'm in prime form, dammit."

But rather than frighten the medic nin, she merely treated him as she would any unruly patient. She patted his shoulder and advised, "Fine, Genma, you keep telling yourself that. A bit of denial can be healthy, but I want you to know that I'll personally research a cure for this premature aging--"

"I am not aging prematurely!" Genma then let his frustration get the better of him. "Could an old codger do this?"

Genma grabbed Shizune, dipped her back in his arms in a classic pose, and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever delivered to a woman.

Oink? Tonton looked up at Raido as if he could explain the scene before them, but the jonin was stunned into silence.

But the maneuver had also stunned the two principles involved. When Genma released the kiss, he looked astounded while Shizune seemed amazed as she remained leaning back in his arms.

In the meantime, Tonton jumped off the couch, but made an ungraceful landing. The pig effectively dealt a blow to the jonin's precarious posture such that in the next instant, Shizune was on her back with Genma's body tangled on top of her.

The couple was astonished to be in such a compromising position. Of course, that's when the Godaime herself entered the jonin lounge to find Tonton scurrying quickly to her and literally jumping into her arms.

And here Genma had thought pigs couldn't fly. He was in deep bat guano, not only with a medic nin who had more poisons up her sleeve than a pit of vipers, but with the Hokage herself. He closed his eyes and awaited death by slugging, by either definition.

"Shirunai, are you going to get off of my assistant or do the two of you need a room?" asked Tsunade dryly. "Shizune was supposed to summon you, not seduce you."

"Uh."

Luckily for the speechless Genma, Raido lifted him off as he grabbed the man under his arms. "It's his failing sense of balance, Lady Tsunade. Shizune is right to be concerned about Genma's well being."

The Hokage merely quirked an eyebrow as she noted that Genma seemed quite in control of himself as he shrugged out of Raido's grip to help the still discombobulated Shizune rise to her feet.

"He seems sufficiently able-bodied for the mission. Raido, Genma, take off for Rain Country. You're replacing Ibiki and Anko on this assignment since they're currently indisposed. Kakashi will fill you in on the target once you get there."

The Hokage actually stopped to rub her temples. She saw Genma still checking Shizune, waving a hand in front of her still stunned face without response, and suddenly barked, "Go!"

Raido was literally dragging Genma away by the scruff of his neck because the man couldn't take his eyes off of Shizune. Being thoroughly kissed made her look--sexy! And Genma swore before the Hokage closed the door on them that he saw Shizune touch her lips and smile.

_End Chapter Three_

**Author Notes:**

One last chapter to go; might have to wait about 5 days for that one to be finally tweaked.

Ibiki and Anko are one of my favorite odd couples, so I thought they'd be effective for the scene.

I tried to reduce the descriptions of the trysts between Raido and Shizune. I find readers have a sufficiently rich imagination to fill in details.

Thanks for reading. And thanks to all who have left comments on the story. It's nice to share a laugh.


	4. Hearts Revealed

Summary: Raido finally confesses to Hana whereas Genma is doing his best to sabotage his relationship with Shizune.

**HIDDEN HEARTS OF THE HIDDEN LEAF  
Hearts Revealed**

"I've got the perfect solution," declared Genma as they returned to Konohagakure from the mission almost a week later. "I know how to finish this date with Shizune."

Raido looked skeptically at his friend. "Genma, why are you fighting it? I thought that kiss you laid on Shizune would have taught you something."

"It did," said Genma firmly as his senbon tipped up and down. "Shizune is the most dangerous woman I know. I can't let myself fall into her clutches or I might regret it."

Genma stopped and grabbed his friend's shoulders in desperation. "I'm having dreams about her, Raido, and they ain't pretty."

"You're having nightmares about Shizune? What? She turns into an acid-spitting slug or something?"

"Hell, I could handle that. These dreams are really scary." Genma stepped back from Raido and his face became serious. "We're married. With children. Three of them."

"And this is scary because?"

"Because? Because, well, because, I'm married. To Shizune. With three kids! That's so--uncool!" Genma wiggled three fingers in front of Raido's face. "And in the dream, I like it, Raido! I like her fussing over me and seeing her laugh when the three tykes gang up on me and she rescues me by tickling them and, and--"

"I get the picture," said Raido as he walked on. "It sounds like a nice dream."

"Well, it's your fault for telling me about how you feel about Hana. I've already got you two married, gray haired and with grandchildren in my head," admitted Genma.

Raido grinned. "I wish."

"But I'm not going to let this beat me. I've got a plan to prevent those dreams from coming true for me," said Genma with confidence.

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to insist on the date with Shizune tomorrow tonight!"

"Genma, shouldn't you be running away and hiding from Shizune if you intend to avoid matrimony and procreation?"

Genma declared. "No, see, I'll be like the Trojan Horse! She'll think it's a date but in reality, I'm going to sabotage it into the worst night of her life. By the end of the evening, Shizune will hate me. It's perfect!"

"Okay, you do that and I'll help with the fallout when it's all over. You do know you're trying to deliberately antagonize the woman who has the right ear of the Hokage?"

"Hm, I didn't think about that," admitted Genma. "But on the bright side, the Hokage should be happy she doesn't have a pregnant assistant waddling through the Tower. Although, Shizune would look sort of cute that way."

Genma suddenly shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking!"

"Look, let's report in so I can get over to the hospital," said Raido as they entered the gates of Konoha. "Hana will be at the animal clinic and I can catch her if we're quick."

"I'll give our report so that you don't have to check in until tomorrow. Go get your woman."

With that last piece of advice, Genma departed. Raido was able to focus on his goal and his anticipation began to rise. He wasn't sure about the greeting Hana would give him, but his feet refused to take him anywhere else.

- - - - - - - - -

The waiting room was empty when he got there, but he saw Hana working at a counter in one of the examination rooms. He leaned against the glass window and just watched her movements, wondering if she would frown or smile when she noticed him.

Raido took a deep breath and tapped gently on the window to get her attention. Hana looked up, blinked, and tilted her head quizzically at him. Okay, so not a smile, but at least not a frown.

"Raido? What are you doing here?" asked Hana as she opened the door.

"Just got back," said Raido with a nod. "From a mission."

"I knew about about the mission. I just expected you to send word or something." Hana looked away. "I thought you changed your mind about the date when I didn't hear from you."

"I'm sorry." Raido offered his apology although he didn't think he'd technically done anything wrong. "I guess I should have let you know, but my first thought was to find you."

"Really?" asked Hana, who couldn't prevent an emerging smile.

Raido put his hand over his heart and assured, "Genma's making the report so that I could come straight to you."

Hana walked to stand beside him. "So, what next?"

"I thought I'd walk you home," said Raido with a seemingly indifferent shrug. She would rip his heart in two if she declined, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Oh. Oh, that might be a problem," said Hana, but she quickly explained when she noticed a stunned expression on his face. "The Haimaru walk me home, so if you don't like being surrounded by my dogs--"

"As long as I get to be the one walking beside you rather than Shoukou, I'm good," said Raido. "Ready?"

Hana looked at his outstretched hand and suddenly felt like some shy genin. Their hands clasped and the thrill of the touch surprised them both. Raido led her out of the animal clinic before he did something rash--like kiss the breath out of her. He wanted to show her their relationship didn't have to be just about sex.

They walked along the avenue, occasionally drawing a surprised look, but no more so than Anko dragging Ibiki around. From the conversation that drifted toward them from that couple, it appeared that Anko was redecorating Ibiki's house with rather unique accoutrements. Apparently Ibiki's torture at Anko's hands continued.

But it gave Raido and Hana something to talk about and distracted them from how their bodies were reacting to each other. The grey triplets seemed excited to run together like puppies ahead of the couple.

Finally, Hana was at her house and a quick hand signal sent the greys running for the back yard. The dogs were intent on finding Akumaru to play about their new playmate, the man mauling their Mistress.

Hana turned to Raido as he released her hand and asked tentatively, "So, would you like to come inside for a minute?"

"No, uh, yes." Raido wanted a clean start with Hana; he wanted to show her he wasn't just some horny guy who expected her to sleep with him at the drop of a hat.

So why was he kissing Hana as soon as the door closed on them? And why was he letting her eager response cloud his better judgment as he deepened their hungry kisses? And why was he pressing her against the door? Door?

"Wait." Raido pulled out of the kiss but only managed to get one word out. "Bed."

"Bed?" Hana echoed when she caught her breath.

"Bed," repeated Raido firmly.

Hana's response was immediate as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The jonin took that as a sign to carry on, although he almost lost his balance with the way Hana was nibbling on his neck. He kicked her bedroom door open and they practically fell onto her bed. His body ached with his need to feel her intimate embrace and the power of their passion overwhelmed them.

They were left catching their breath when it was over. Although he felt about as solid as a jellyfish afterward, Raido managed to bring Hana into his embrace and hold her close to his chest as they lay under the covers.

"So I guess it's over then?" Hana finally asked. "We were seen together in public so this was our date."

"No, Hana, this wasn't a date. This was desperation." He hugged her tightly to him as he emphatically stated, "I missed you."

Hana smiled into his neck in relief. "I'm glad you're back."

"Well, I can't say that your greeting lacked enthusiasm. Ow." Raido smiled and caught her fist before she walloped his shoulder again, but all was forgiven when Hana kissed the spot. "I liked having someone to come home to, Hana."

"Any woman?" asked Hana tentatively.

"Let me rephrase," said Raido as he propped up a pillow to sit up and tugged her to his lap. "I liked having you to come home to, Hana."

Hana's breath hitched. "Raido, you have to understand that I don't _need_ a man in my life--"

Raido was about to interrupt, but Hana touched his lips with a finger. "But now I realize there is one man I _want_ in my life."

She leaned in to kiss him tenderly. Their whispered words fell naturally when they parted. "I love you."

They laughed gently as they realized they'd spoken together. Her cheek pressed against his as he said, "I lied when I said I only wanted a date with you, Hana. I want a lifetime."

"A lifetime? You'd be a part of my life, my clan?" asked Hana as she pulled back from him to look directly in his eyes. "You'd give up your family name? Raise children who are bound to ninken?"

"I want to marry you, Hana, and I don't care what it costs me. Hell, I'll stay at home, do the cooking and cleaning, and deal with our kids and their puppies if that's what you need."

Hana kissed his nose, "I need a partner, not a slave." Then she confessed, "Can you really cook? Because I'm abysmal!"

"You bet," assured Raido as he hugged Hana to him, just relishing the contact of her warm skin against his. This was the most perfect, peaceful moment--

_Bang, bang, bang!_

They both jumped at the noise coming from the front door of the cottage, but before they could move, a looming figure filled the open bedroom door gaining a view of Raido's right profile and Hana's bare back. Hana turned to look over her shoulder.

Kiba!

"Eeek!"

Yes, for the first time in her life, Hana actually squealed like a girl before she submarined under the blankets until they covered her head. This left her head somewhere around Raido's hip, but to an onlooker, all one saw was a slender lump under the blankets.

Raido was too stunned to move. What could be worse than being discovered by your lover's brother? He shouldn't have asked because the GOB herself now stood by her son.

"Hey, Hana. Got company?" asked Tsume. She could only grin at the scene before her.

"Meep." Hana really didn't know where these unusual vocalizations were coming from. She wrapped herself closer around Raido under the covers in response.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing to my sister?" Kiba sounded rather ferocious in his demand. And if Akumaru hadn't been gossiping with Hana's greys, he wouldn't have known about the strange man mauling Hana.

Under the covers Raido could feel Hana grabbing his hand and squeezed it. In a battle, you kept your cool and there was no way he was going to lose Hana now. The jonin twisted his torso so the intruders could clearly see his scarred face and spoke in his deep, authoritative voice.

"Raido Namiashi. Hana's future husband."

"Whuh?" That was Kiba.

"That right, Hana?" That was Tsume.

"Yes, Mom." That was Hana's muffled voice as she remained under the covers.

"Hey, wait," protested Kiba, who had finally recognized the man. "I know you! You were the Hokage's bodyguard and carry the Raven Sword!"

"You're right," admitted Raido. "And since we're gonna be brothers, I suppose you want to personally test my mettle. I can understand that. So, what do you say we spar the day after tomorrow after I've recovered from my mission?"

"Really? Spar with a jonin? Against the Raven Sword?"

"I shouldn't let my skills get rusty," agreed Raido.

"Man, is Shino gonna be impressed! I better tell him to come watch. Heh, I'll make jonin before he does for sure if I train against you regularly." Kiba abruptly ran off with any further thoughts of upholding his sister's honor forgotten.

"You're going to regret your offer," predicted Tsume. "Kiba will be dragging you out every day for the next month at least."

"He'll know where to find me," said Raido in assurance.

Tsume nodded her head and then called, "Want to come out now, Hana? Your brother's gone."

"I'm good." The voice was still muffled, but the lump at Raido's hip was squirming and soon Hana's hand was waving goodbye to her mother.

"I expect the both of you for dinner at the house tomorrow."

"It's a date, Madame Tsume," assured Raido.

And with that, Tsume closed the door and left.

"Uh, Hana? You gonna come up for air or what?" asked Raido.

The man soon realized that Hana had selected the 'or what' option.

"Oooh."

It was going to be a long night.

- - - - - - - - -

_Hokage's Tower_

Genma didn't consider it stalking and he certainly wasn't a voyeur--at least not since his teenage years. It was simply necessary to do a bit of surveillance on Shizune so that he would have some idea of how to really piss her off the following night on their date. It's not as if he had missed her or felt compelled to see her.

As the moon rose, the jonin was perched in a tree right outside of the balcony to her room at the Hokage's Tower. He'd had to push aside the vine that used the trunk for its anchor to get a good view. He watched the medic nin enter her room and felt his breath hitch at the sight of her, but attributed it to an allergic reaction he was developing to her presence.

Shizune stretched her arms as if to get the kinks out and flung her shoes off, a maneuver that made Genma smile. She looked like a young, petulant child. She sighed loudly before she began rubbing her feet as she sat on the bed. And Genma sighed as he saw a flash of lovely leg.

Then Shizune took a scroll from the table and put the two vials that rolled out of it on her nightstand. She opened a small box that contained senbon and looked at the scroll while dipping the needles in for a set number of times. She then left the needles propped against the lamp to dry, picked up another scroll and read. And read. And read...

Genma jerked awake when he heard the scroll hitting the table again. He rubbed his eyes and looked, then rubbed them again. Shizune had decided to disrobe right in front of him! Or rather, in front of the large tree blocking anyone's view of her balcony! Didn't she realize there were perverts out here?

She soon slipped into her bathroom, but not before the jonin got a nice view of a trim bum, perfect curves, and elegant legs. While she was in her shower, Genma reviewed what he seen tonight. Shizune was overworked, really uptight and too obtuse to realize she was innocently seductive. Hm. How could he use this against her?

He shifted his weight to get a closer perspective, failing to realize the limb had been fractured during a nasty wind storm the previous night.

_Crack!_

"Aaaugh!" Genma had the sense to catch his balance and wound up hanging onto the railing of her balcony with one hand and one ankle while his other side was caught in the tree branch. His body was stretched out in between.

In the meantime, Shizune had run out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her to see what the problem was.

"Genma?" Shizune leaned over her balcony and tilted her head to look again. "What are you doing?"

"Limbering exercise," replied Genma blithely as he strengthened the chakra under the hand clinging to the balcony and released the tree branch.

It acted like a slingshot, however, to fling the jonin straight into Shizune's arms, sending her tumbling to the floor with Genma's face buried in her towel-wrapped bosom.

"Genma? You do realize you look like a real pervert right now."

"Mm hm."

"Are you going to explain yourself?"

Genma finally ventured to look up at her skeptical face and came up with the only explanation that could save his hide. "I think I'm sick."

"What? Oh my goodness, you're not denying it anymore!" Shizune pushed herself up and dragged Genma to the bed. "I knew you weren't yourself when you kissed me! Here, lie down."

The medic nin was about to slap a hand across his forehead when she realized she was only wrapped in a towel. "Wait, let me get a robe."

"Take your time. Lying here feels good." Genma kept his eyes closed. Or more accurately, he tried to keep his eyes closed, but damn if his left eyelid didn't open a slit to peer at Shizune. His eyes slammed shut when she turned around.

She tied her yukata and turned back to him. "What are your symptoms, Genma?"

"Short breath. Heart palpitations. Dizziness." Genma provided the list and realized none of it was a lie. Her hand on his forehead felt good and he didn't flinch when she uncovered his head. "But you're off duty, so I should leave you alone. You're overworked as it is."

"I'll call Raido--"

"No!" Genma made a valiant effort to sit up as he declared, "Raido was going to be with Hana. Don't want to mess up his plans."

Shizune pushed him back gently as a smile graced her face. "You really do want your friend to be happy, don't you? That's really sweet of you, Genma."

The jonin felt himself smiling back. He began talking as he leaned his hand against her nightstand to give him leverage to get off the bed. "We go back to the same genin team. Raido became like a big brother to me since I was just ten graduating from the academy. He deserves some haa--pee-neeesss..."

Genma's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body promptly slumped into the Shizune's bed. The distressed medic nin could only gasp as she realized what had happened.

"Oh, no! The tranquilizers!" Shizune grabbed Genma's hand and pulled out the needle that had been left on her nightstand. The compound appeared quite effective.

_snap, snap_ No response. _poke, poke_ Only a grunt. _tap, tap_

"Definitely unresponsive," sighed Shizune as she looked at the lean body lying on her bed. But she smiled and gently pushed the hair out of Genma's face.

Instead of a man with a hot body, in her mind she saw every new scar he had gained. She saw Genma always walking away to face the unknown, trying to keep her safe, just like he had the first time with the Sound nins. She saw a man whose heart she had restarted--twice!

"You need someone to take care of you, Genma," she whispered.

"Mmm." Surprisingly, Genma seemed to be able to mutter in his sleep. "You take care of me, Shizune."

"I do?" she asked a bit skeptically. Considering how he tried to avoid her touch, she figured he saw her mostly as a pest. Until he had kissed her, of course.

"Mm hm." Genma pressed his cheek into the palm of her hand. "Good wife."

"Wife?" she echoed.

But Genma said not another word. Shizune had never felt like beating him more just to have him explain, but he looked so helpless. She could summon sufficient chakra to move him, of course, but really, she was too tired to bother.

And Genma obviously was not a stranger to finding himself in a woman's bed in the morning. Shizune smiled. She was holding the 'date' over him to teach him a lesson. It wouldn't hurt to add another element and leave him wondering if anything had happened between them. Vestal Virgin indeed!

Besides, when she really thought about it, the jonin did have a rather nice physique.

Shizune was humming a familiar lullaby as she pulled off his shirt, trousers, and sandals so he was stripped to his boxers. She was soon in her bed, comfortably lying on her side with her back to him, thinking that this was probably the only time she'd ever be in such a position with him.

Then she felt Genma roll over, automatically reaching for her, and found herself wrapped in his arms. The warmth was comforting and did much to chase away the loneliness that would creep up on her during the night. She fell asleep with a smile gracing her face.

- - - - -

"You've convinced me, Genma. You are not impotent."

Shizune said this in the early morning as she found Genma nuzzling her ear as he spooned her , his body pressed solidly against her.

"Shh. Don't wake up the kids."

Genma's murmured words made no sense to Shizune, especially when he was demonstrating just how proficient his hands were in evoking pleasure from a woman's body. She made the mistake of turning around to speak directly to him only to have him capture her mouth for a kiss.

A slow, delicious, warm-up-the-body-from-toes-to-fingertips sort of kiss. Her brain was left a fuzzy mess of fluff. Now why did she want to stop this? The kiss convinced her that the first one had been no fluke, but the revelation she had hoped. Genma wanted her; he cherished her. Genma loved her.

He released her lips to rain kisses on her throat and she found herself moving to caress his body in return. The hard muscles shivered at her touch and soon they were both lost to an act that they desperately wanted but were too afraid to admit.

When Genma woke again, he was thinking his dreams were beginning to invade reality a bit too much. Instead of just dreaming of being married to Shizune, he could swear he was holding her in his arms. He tightened his embrace of his fantasy wife, felt her warm body against him, stroked her hair with his fingers. Wait. Hair? He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Damn it, what the hell did I do last night!"

Shizune was brought out of her sleep to hear those words and to see Genma sitting up as he looked frantically for his clothes.

"You slept," replied Shizune. "With me."

"Slept? That's all?" Genma's voice sounded hopeful.

"Uh, well, your hand fell on a tranquilizer dart, so you slept until this morning when you, er, when we..." Shizune's voice dropped off in perfect time with the bedsheet slipping to reveal she, too, was nude.

"I didn't mean to," claimed Genma as he zipped his trousers and pulled on his sandals. "It was an accident."

"An accident?" repeated Shizune.

"Big mistake. Probably the worst mistake of my life!" agreed Genma.

"Mistake!" Shizune had gone from disappointed to furious now.

"Oh, shit!" Genma finally realized what he was saying to a woman who knew at least a thousand ways to kill him. And by the look on her face, she was cataloging her favorite ways to achieve this.

Genma abandoned his shirt and found the energy to race for the balcony, although in a serpentine pattern to avoid the needles coming his way. He escaped Shizune's fury by leaping onto the tree. Before he jumped to the ground, he looked back to find Shizune had her face buried in the shirt he'd abandoned, weeping.

He was about to turn around to go to her when he heard the Godaime's voice calling to Shizune. He lost his balance and wound up flat on his back on the ground. Luckily he'd managed to use enough chakra to cushion his fall.

Still, as Genma looked up at the tree branches, the jonin experienced an epiphany. He had completely ruined his chances of ever being with the one woman he loved. He was--a dumbass.

It was at that point that the crow dropped on him with a direct hit over his heart before flying a way cawing, "Ahou, ahou.."

- - - - - - -

Tsunade had her arm around Shizune's shoulders as the younger woman finished explaining everything that had happened. She'd be more upset except that Genma Shiranui was a man of honor and not a coward. He'd eventually come to his senses.

"Ah, Shizune, I hate to say this, but you're not the only woman in Konoha who has discovered the one constant feature of our village besides the Will of Fire."

"What's that?" asked Shizune after taking a deep breath.

"When it comes to love, a man of the Leaf Village becomes an unmitigated dumbass." Tsunade shrugged.

"You mean it's not just Genma?" sniffed Shizune.

"Oh, no. The dumbass stage manifests in different ways, mind you. At times it's just becoming tongue-tied or the alternate of running his mouth without meaning to. Sometimes it's poor judgment, like what happened with Ibiki. And of course there's the whole denial bit."

"Genma's exhibiting them all," sighed Shizune.

"If it weren't for the generous, long-suffering, and sometimes predatory, nature of the Leaf women, this village would never thrive."

"Really?" sniffed Shizune.

"You have to ask yourself this question, Shizune. Do you love the jerk? I refer to Genma, of course."

Shizune looked her her hands and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I was just doing my job in being concerned for his welfare."

"You devoted a lot of time and attention to Genma," reminded Tsunade. "The man couldn't clear his throat around you without you fretting over him."

Shizune blushed. "I knew his reputation and I knew I could never compete with his ladies. He never flirted with me or even suggested he found me attractive, so I pushed away anything I felt for him."

"Trust me. Some men spread the love around to avoid facing the truth." Tsunade thought of Jiraya and shook her head. "Instead of seeing it as disinterest, have you considered that Genma didn't treat you like the women he was only interested in bedding?"

"I--I guess so." The young medic frowned. "When he did finally kiss me, I felt like I was finally alive! And when he was making love to me, I felt complete. But when he said it was all a mistake, I felt like--nothing. As if all the life had been sucked out of me."

Shizune looked up at Tsunade and asked, "Is that love? Do I even want that? I saw what happened when you lost my uncle and--and I don't ever want to feel lost and hollow like you did."

Tsunade shook her head and lightly tapped Shizune's forehead. "You are not me, Shizune. You don't run away from you problems, your fears, like I have. You helped me fill that void. From you, I learned how to give of myself again, even to saying yes when I was called to be Hokage."

Tsunade dropped kiss on Shizune's forehead. "Now once Genma finds the courage to get out of dumbass mode, what will you do?"

The Hokage left her assistant to contemplate her actions.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Jonin Compound_

Raido and Hana walked up to his flat at mid-morning with the man's arm casually around her shoulders and hers around his waist. When they got to his door, they found an odd sight. There stood Genma Shiranui just butting his head against the door. Shirtless. And with bird poop on his shoulder?

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"Hey, bud, I'm over here," called Raido as he exchanged a concerned look with Hana.

Genma looked up and made a simple plea. "Kill me, Raido."

"Come on, I don't feel like killing anything today." Raido hugged Hana to him and said, "Hana and I are getting married. She was going to help me get some of my things to her cottage."

"Congratulations." A flash of emotion sparked in Genma's eyes, but then he said, "Now, kill me, Raido, and Hana, have your greys rip out my heart and take it to Shizune so she can stomp on it. Maybe then she'll forgive me."

Raido let them into the flat where Hana led Genma to the couch. Raido got a wash cloth to wipe off the bird droppings and a blanket to tuck around him. The couple sat with the forlorn Genma in between them.

"So, I take it you went through with your plan to sabotage your relationship with Shizune?" asked Raido.

"Yes, but not the way I intended. See, I decided I needed reconnaissance, so I was perched outside her balcony--"

"You were peeping!" exclaimed Hana.

"I thought you gave that up when we were teenagers, bud," added Raido with a disappointed shake of his head."

"Ha! Peeping was nothing compared to the rest of it." Genma slumped back into the couch. "I fell into her room, got pricked by a tranquilizer dart, and wound up unconscious on her bed."

"That's seems rather innocent," suggested Hana.

"It was until this morning. Damn, I honestly thought it was just a dream!" declared Genma. Then he took a deep breath and made his confession. "I seduced Shizune and then called it a mistake and then ran away."

_Swat._

"Ow!"

"That's for being a dumbass. You don't treat a lady like that," chided Raido.

"How upset was Shizune?" asked Hana in her reasonable tone.

Genma sighed. "Well, her aim was off so that none of the projectiles actually hit me. Normally she's dead on target, so I'd say that's a good sign she was pretty agitated. But when I looked back, I saw her crying into the shirt I'd left behind. I was gonna go back, but then I heard the Hokage's voice at her door, fell out of the tree, and got pooped on by the crow."

"Genma, why did you say it was all a mistake?" asked Hana.

"Because he's a dumbass," inserted Raido before Genma could talk. "The idiot's in love with Shizune but is doing everything he can to avoid facing it."

"Ah." Hana nodded her head in understanding. "So Genma loves Shizune who now thinks he found the very thought of making love to her abhorrent."

"She hates me! Which is what I wanted, until I realized that--Damn it, Raido, it's all your fault!"

"Ain't my fault you're a dumbass, bud. You get there all on your own," protested Raido.

"It was the bet! If you hadn't made me ask Shizune out, I'd still be blissfully suppressing what I really feel about her!" Genma scowled. "So, it's your duty to kill me and put us both out of our misery."

"Fine," interrupted Hana, who gave a wink to Raido so he wouldn't interfere. "However, since Raido's not in the mood to kill you and he's practically an Inuzuka now, I'll take on this burden."

"Thanks, Hana." Raido offered her a grateful smile.

"Whuh?" inserted Genma as he felt the hackles on the back of his neck rise. Hana was grinning at him with canines revealed.

"First, I'll call Shoukou to rip your throat out. My dogs are just downstairs, by the way," assured Hana with a pat to Genma's back. "Unless you'd prefer asphyxiation where he just clamps down on your trachea to prevent air supply? That would take longer than bleeding out from a severed carotid."

Genma looked at Hana with wide eyes, but the woman appeared completely serious. "Um."

"Second, I'll have the Haimaru tear your body limb from limb, taking care to chew but not swallow. And don't fret about their ability to get through your ribcage. Their jaws will crunch right through it for easy access to your heart."

Genma was starting to look green as he considered his imminent demise. "Um."

"Finally, Raido and I will take your remains to Shizune so she can cry about causing your death. You should fit in a nice little box by then," explained Hana as she gestured the dimensions with her hands.

"I'll carry it with dignity. Wouldn't want your body body parts thumping against the walls," assured Raido as he gave a light punch to his friend's shoulder.

"Um."

"I could even mix a tris-tyrodes solution to keep your denervated heart beating for a while if you want the maximum effect. What do you think?"

Genma leaned to the side to whisper to his friend. "Word of advice, Raido. Never piss off this woman."

"I'm not the dumbass here," reminded Raido. "So, bud, what will it be? The coward's way out or do you find the courage to face your fears so you can try to make a life with Shizune?"

"I'm no coward," declared Genma as he suddenly straightened. "Hell, I'm supposed to be some damn Romeo! How hard could it be for me to catch this woman?"

"Genma, not all women want a Romeo," suggested Hana as she cast a loving glance to Raido.

Genma suddenly snapped his fingers. "All right, I know how to approach this mission."

"And that would be?" ventured Raido.

"I'll have to take the corny and uncool approach." Genma's voice rang with conviction. Before he was the coolest jonin around, he had been the geekiest genin in Konohagakure. It was time that Shizune saw the inner Genma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Konoha Hospital_

Hana found Shizune in her office at the hospital just before lunch. The medic nin had thought to spend the day updating patient records, but suddenly began sniffling. Hana walked forward and asked with concern, "Shizune? What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Geh--_sniff sniff_." Shizune could only point at the name on the scroll: Genma Shiranui.

"You don't really think he is dying of a lethal disease, do you?" asked Hana innocently as she sat in a chair.

"It would only be poetic justice if he were," murmured Shizune as she regained control. "Genma and I had a falling out."

"Yes, Genma looked pretty miserable this morning," said Hana with a nod. "He showed up at Raido's door wearing a sad, kicked-puppy expression and bird poop."

Shizune crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Serves him right." But then a sigh escaped her as she suggested, "So I guess Genma was going to get drunk and relieve his misery in the first available woman."

"No, his first impulse was to ask Raido to kill him. He thought he had a chance for forgiveness if you could literally stomp on his heart," replied Hana. She then put up a hand to halt whatever comment Shizune had. "I know, guys are rather gruesome. We talked him out of it. I was pretty sure you'd want the pleasure of killing him yourself."

Shizune had to smile. "Thanks. I haven't yet decided." Then something registered. "What were you doing at Raido's flat? Did you two--"

"We're getting married, but Raido's moving in with me until we get the ceremony set up," said Hana rather calmly.

"That's wonderful, Hana. You two aren't wasting any time. How did you wind up hooking up? Was this a secret romance? Raido seemed too shy to approach you."

"You could say I had to take the initiative," said Hana. "But in the end, it's been worth it."

The story was interrupted by a knock on the door. A disembodied voice came from behind a large bouquet of red roses and lupines.

"Um, is Hana Inuzuka here? I was told she'd be here."

"Konahamaru? Is that you?" asked Shizune as she rose. "Hana is right here."

A bouquet of red roses walked to the veterinarian. Hana took the bouquet to reveal Konahamaru under it. "Raido sent these from the Yamanaka's shop."

"Oh, I've never received flowers before," said Hana with a blush. She looked at Shizune and confessed further, "I know it's sort of corny, but I always wanted to receive a bouquet."

"We're supposed to give the lupines to Tsume Inuzuka," explained Konahamaru as he pointed to Moegi's bundle, "but Raido said to ask you where we could find her."

"Just take them to the the Inuzuka house," said Hana. "My mother is there today to train the puppies. Who's the other rose bouquet for?"

"Oh, right, this one is for Shizune." Konahamaru pushed Udon forward.

"For me?" asked Shizune. She accepted the flowers, but the genin left before she could ask who had sent them. Not Raido, obviously. Perhaps Tsunade had sent them to brighten her day.

"There's a card. What does it say?" asked Hana as she took a deep breath of the scent of her own.

Shizune pulled out the card and read.

_A rose by any other name is a rose. _

_A dumbass by any other name is Genma Shiranui. _

_If you think you can forgive me for hurting you, _

_be on your balcony tomorrow night just after sunset._

"Well?" asked Hana.

"I think I have a date," began Shizune before she looked at Hana. "With Genma."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hokage's Tower  
Two nights later_

Tsunade leaned forward and breathed deeply of the bouquet in Shizune's room. "You do know the significance of red roses."

"Love? You think Genma knows the difference between love and lust? What if he's just feeling guilty for sleeping with me?" Shizune rubbed the silky petal of a flower. "Maybe once was enough to satisfy him and now he's just trying to be nice because we have to work together."

Tsunade smiled as she remembered Genma's request yesterday at lunch. While Shizune and Hana had been receiving the flowers, Genma and Raido had gone to the Hokage with a peculiar request for a pair of jonin. Still, even if Shizune rejected Raido, Dan's house was now in good repair.

"Genma would have sent anything but red roses if he were only feeling guilty," assured Tsunade. "Now you're not going to pull an Anko and try to kill the man, right?"

Shizune blushed. "No, I'll listen to what he has to say, but you have to promise to stand by me so that I don't make the biggest mistake of my life."

The Hokage smiled at her assistant. "I'll be behind you, don't--what's that sound? Do you hear that?"

The music drifted closer to the Tower as the two women approached the balcony. The notes of the flute were lovely and pure, drifting upwards as if to wrap the melody around Shizune. The medic nin could only stand there with her mouth agape.

Genma could play the flute! Beautifully, in fact. And Shizune recognized the melody of the old love song that wafted around her. I can't help falling in love...

"It's beautiful," whispered Tsunade. The shinobi of the Leaf Village would never cease to amaze her.

"Genma?" Shizune was leaning over, but couldn't believe what she saw. Genma Shiranui was wearing dark slacks, a white shirt, a red tie--and eye glasses!

Genma just smiled up at Shizune, pleased to see she was wearing an elegant dress. If she wanted to show him what he would be missing, she had succeeded. Still, he hoped that she had taken such care with her appearance because she was willing to take a chance.

The jonin saluted Shizune with a wave of his flute before he brought it to his lips to serenade her with another song, the same lullaby she was always humming to him.

By the end of the song, Tsunade was wiping a tear that had drifted down her cheek. Shizune had learned that melody from her Uncle Dan and the Hokage could still hear her lover's voice lulling her to sleep with it.

This time when Genma stopped, he spread his arms while still holding the flute carefully and called up to the balcony.

"You've seen me at my best and at my worst, Shizune. This is the only part of me I've kept from you. I'm not the Romeo inside; I'm just a geek. I like to read, I play music and, no joke, these glasses are real. I need them to read. Hell, I help Ebisu solve equations! I volunteer to take the academy students to the zoo because I like the tigers and bears and elephants."

Genma took a deep breath and another step closer to the balcony. "I don't want a harem of women, Shizune. I just want you. If you'll have me. The one mistake I've made wasn't making love to you, but denying that I am in love with you."

Shizune caught her breath. She whispered to Tsunade, "What do I do? This is a big step. I need to be certain, I need to --"

Tsunade simply shoved the young woman over the balcony, confident in the jonin's ability and quick reflexes. She peered over the edge to find Shizune looking surprised to find herself in Genma's arms.

"You need to get on with your life, Shizune," called the Hokage. "She's off tomorrow, so don't waste your time."

Once the Hokage disappeared from sight, Shizune looked at Genma. He didn't seem to be in a rush to put her on her feet. "You can put me down now."

"Are you going to run away?" asked Genma.

"No, you caught me fair and square," said Shizune. She reached up to touch his glasses and said, "I love you, inner geek and all."

Genma released his breath in relief and then kissed her, still while holding her in his arms. When he pulled back he asked, "Would you join me for dinner? It's nothing fancy, but Raido taught me how to cook a few simple meals over the years."

"I think that would be a good way to fulfill our date."

And without another word, Genma performed the jutsu that took them away with a poof. They appeared outside of a rather familiar abode. Shizune stepped out of Genma's embrace and said, "Uncle Dan's house. Did you know this was my Uncle Dan's house?"

Genma nodded. "You mentioned it when we helped Hana move into her cottage. You said you wanted to live here, but it would take some work and that you never found the time. Well, Raido, Hana, and I have been working on it."

Genma opened the door and ushered Shizune inside. "We just did the major repairs, figured you'd want to do the major decorating."

"You did this for me?" asked Shizune. "But, what if I had said no? What if I had rejected you tonight."

"That doesn't matter. What was important was that I helped make one of your dreams come true," said Genma with a shrug. "But what I hope is that we'll be sharing this house and that the time and work was just an investment in our future together. What do you say, Shizune? Am I just a one night stand or does this last for a lifetime?"

Shizune put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He didn't need a stronger answer than that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, who are the recent hookups?" asked Jiraya as he sipped sake with Tsunade.

"Ibiki and Anko, Raido and Hana, Genma and Shizune. You already know about Ayame and Iruka."

"Shizune, huh? She'll look like a little penguin waddling around when she's pregnant," predicted Jiraya. "Well, to the long suffering ladies of the Leaf and the men who finally overcome the dumbass stage of love."

Tsunade raised her cup and added, "To the hidden hearts of the Hidden Leaf. Long may they be revealed."

_The End_

**Author notes:**

That's it. Took longer to post because I caught the bad cold that's going around. Hope the story made you smile.

I don't know who survives Shippuden, so don't take my word that any of these characters will still be with the story. I deliberately avoided mentioning many of the younger characters as a result.

I really liked Raido and Hana. I thought her vivid description of a potential demise would be just what an Inuzuka would do.

Genma's inner geek, and I use that term with utmost affection, is not canon. But think about it. Wouldn't it be funny if he were the Udon of his genin team? The idea made me laugh and--no joke--Genma's character 'told' me it was true. Those of you who write understand how characters sometimes reveal things about themselves as one writes a story.

Shizune is Dan's niece so I gave Tsunade's deceased lover a house that he bequeathed to Shizune at his death. The lullaby is something that kept inserting itself, so I used in the serenade.

The flowers and serenading could be corny, but sometimes the old sequence of woo, win, and wed isn't such a bad model.

Thanks for the comments and the support. Think of the story as an early Valentine's Day gift. I'll get back to Suna in about a month. There's this conversation that keeps tickling my mind.


End file.
